Luxure et Prudence
by VanessaJJ
Summary: Chicago, 1930. Edward Masen est un parrain de la mafia mais donne le change sous son habit d'homme d'affaires fortuné. Il rencontrera une femme qui mettra en péril sa raison et son empire. Va-t-il succomber à la luxure ou rester prudent? / Fic en quatre parties. TERMINEE
1. Première partie

**Luxure et Prudence**

_Voici un nouveau récit, il sera composé de quatre parties. J'espère que vous aimerez..._

* * *

**Couple : Edward et Bella  
****Rating : M  
****PDV : Alterné Edward et Bella**

_**CHICAGO, 1930**_

* * *

**PREMIÈRE PARTIE**

* * *

**PDV Edward**

La journée avait mal commencé, une cargaison m'avait encore été volée par ce crétin de James. Il se croyait malin et voulait me faire ce que j'avais fait moi-même cinq ans plus tôt.

« Emmett, je pense qu'il va falloir le faire taire et ce définitivement. »

« Je m'en occupe, boss. »

Il quitta mon bureau et la porte ouverte, j'entendis les jacassements au rez-de-chaussée. Ma femme avait encore réuni d'autres grues stupides pour jouer aux cartes.

Je sortis ma flasque de whisky et en bus une longue gorgée. Je détestais devoir prétendre mais c'était nécessaire. Je ne pouvais pas évoluer autrement que sous couvert d'une vie lisse et sans histoires. Et pour cela, je ne m'impliquai réellement avec personne. Ma vie était un tissu de mensonges, tous me protégeaient. C'était une des choses qu'Aro Volturi m'avait appris, ne faire confiance à personne, pas même à sa femme. Ce fut d'ailleurs grâce à sa propre femme que j'avais liquidé ce fumier et ses deux associés.

Je descendis les escaliers en espérant ne pas attirer l'attention de ces dames, en vain. Ma femme et ses compagnes étaient sur le seuil du salon, Angela Yorkie, Lauren Crowley et une autre que je ne connaissais pas.

« Oh ! Te voici Edward. »

« Bon après-midi mesdames. »

« Ne pars pas encore, tu dois absolument faire la connaissance d'Isabella ! »

Jessica me désigna l'inconnue, une jeune femme mince, châtain avec de grands yeux chocolat. J'eus un mouvement de recul pour mieux la détailler, cette souris était bien appétissante... dommage.

« Isabella Newton, voici mon mari, Edward Masen. »

« Enchantée, M Masen . » me dit-elle en baissant son regard, ses joues se colorèrent légèrement, image parfaite de la femme enfant.

« Mme Newton. »

« Le mari d'Isabella est dans l'importation. Il peut nous avoir des collants de soie en provenance d'Italie ! » pépia ma femme.

« Eh bien, voilà de quoi te ravir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui ! Tu penses que nous pourrons... »

« Nous en parlerons plus tard Jessica. Je suis attendu. »

Je les saluai et me pressai de sortir de chez moi. En route vers mes rendez-vous, je repensai à Isabella, sa candeur me donnait envie de la faire rougir en lui susurrant des mots crus. Elle avait tout d'une provinciale, jamais Jess ne se serait intéressée à elle si son mari ne vendait pas des collants.

En arrivant à l'entrepôt, je retrouvai Garrett et Alistair.

« Bonjour boss. »

« On en est où ? »

« Veut pas parler. »

« Saleté de flic ! Allons-y. »

Je dégainai mon flingue et entrai à la suite des mes hommes. Le sergent Johnson était solidement ficelé sur une chaise, ses pieds baignaient dans une bassine d'eau et Garrett avait installé des cables électriques juste à côté. C'était notre technique d'interrogatoire.

« Alors Johnson, tu n'es pas assez grassement payé ? » ricanai-je.

Il balbutia désolé une dizaine de fois. Il faisait partie de nos taupes chez les flics, il me coutait cher cet enfoiré et il avait aidé James dans son vol... Ces flics ! Ils avaient toujours les yeux plus gros que le ventre.

« Tu sais ce qu'ils vont dire de toi ? »

« Qui ? »

« Les flics, quand ils vont retrouver ton corps carbonisé dans une décharge, d'ici deux ou trois semaines. »

« Pitié... Pitié... M Masen ! »

« Ne salis pas mon nom en le prononçant ! » m'exclamai-je avant de lui donner un coup de poing.

Son visage était déjà tuméfié et une de ses arcades sourcilières avait explosé.

« Dis-moi où est le stock ! »

« Je sais pas... »

« Tu crois que tu vas supporter combien de temps la torture ? »

« Je jure, je ne sais pas ! » pleurnicha-t-il.

J'étais bon pour décrypter les gens et cette enflure mentait.

« Alors on va faire un marché. Tu me dis ce que je veux et je t'achève d'une balle entre les deux yeux, c'est rapide et sans douleur à ce qu'il paraît. »

« Pitié... »

« Ou alors on va continuer les coups puis on s'amusera à t'électrocuter un peu pour que tu perdes la boule et ensuite, on te grillera comme un porc ! »

« NON ! »

Garrett lui donna un coup de barre de fer dans le tibia droit. L'os se brisa et du sang gicla. Je me reculai pour éviter d'avoir mes chaussures tâchées.

« Alors ? »

« Je devais le livrer ce soir ! avoua-t-il enfin. Personne ne sait... pitié. »

Je fis signe à Garrett qui me suivit à l'extérieur.

« Envoie le gamin pour vérifier. Tu me rapatries tout ça immédiatement. »

« Et s'il n'y a rien ? »

« Tu demandes gentiment à veuve Johnson si tu peux attendre. James se pointera discrètement. »

« Ok. »

Le chauffeur m'ouvrit la porte et je lui indiquai une autre adresse. Cette poupée aux yeux chocolat m'avait vraiment émoustillé, j'avais besoin de palper des seins et vite.

Rosalie Hale tenait le bordel le plus chic de l'État, c'était une vraie garce et elle avait un caractère trop outrancier à mon goût pour avoir envie de la tronquer.

« Laquelle ? » me lança-t-elle pour tout accueil.

« Vikki. »

« Ah ! T'es pas au courant ? » s'amusa-t-elle.

« Éclaire-moi. »

« Elle s'est tirée avec James. »

Je serrai les poings et jurai.

« Tanya est là ? »

« Oui, tu connais le chemin. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, je ressortis de la chambre sans me sentir vraiment rassasié. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé, sans doute étais-je trop accaparé par ces deux connards qui m'avaient doublé.

« Rosalie, appelle Emmett pour qu'il vienne fouiller la chambre de Vikki. »

« T'es pas chez toi ! » gronda-t-elle.

« Tu sais que j'en ai le pouvoir. »

« Et tu sais que c'est pas dans ton intérêt. »

« Appelle le. »

J'attendis et elle obéit, cette tigresse m'avait évité la prison huit ans plus tôt et depuis, on avait un arrangement, une sorte de pacte de non-agression. Elle restait indépendante et gardait mon secret, en échange, je la protégeais.

« Il arrive. » m'annonça-t-elle toujours irritée.

« Oh... tu sais bien qu'il en pince pour toi, taille-lui le cornet et il ne cassera rien. »

Elle soupira et se tira vers un des salons.

Une semaine plus tard, James et la pute rousse étaient toujours introuvables. Emmett partit avec une dizaine d'hommes au Canada mais revinrent bredouilles. Ce James était finalement plus malin que je le croyais.

_oOo_

Le lundi soir suivant, Jessica avait invité ses parents ainsi que les Newton pour le souper, voilà qui promettait d'être intéressant. Elle m'avait fait préparer mon smoking et je l'entendais aboyer sur les bonnes pour que tout soit impeccable. Mes beaux-parents n'avaient pas voulu de moi au départ, il m'avait fallu peu de temps pour découvrir un vilain secret de mon beau-père et depuis il me mangeait dans la main, il me craignait aussi. Sa femme, elle, venait d'une famille richissime avant le crash boursier et même si elle ne vivait désormais que comme une petite bourgeoise, elle avait gardé ses standards d'héritière. Elle me détestait car je n'étais en apparence pas assez riche. Je ne descendais pas d'une famille d'aristocrates ou d'industriels. Mon père était avocat, nous avions vécu confortablement, ma mère m'avait elle-même instruit.

J'ouvris un tiroir à clé et contemplais longuement la photo où je posai avec mes parents. Ils avaient succombé à la grippe espagnole en 1918, me laissant orphelin et moi-même très malade. À ma sortie d'hôpital, j'étais seul et sans un sou. L'associé de mon père s'était empressé de rafler les titres et l'argent sur le compte, il avait vendu la maison et tous les bijoux de ma mère. J'avais failli bien tourner, le médecin qui s'était occupé de moi venait de démissionner, il m'avait proposé un peu d'argent et mis à ma disposition son appartement dans le centre de la ville. J'étais trop naïf et en colère, je voulais récupérer ce qui me revenait.

L'associé m'avait traité comme un gamin, le soir-même, je l'avais cambriolé. Il m'avait surpris et conduit aussitôt sur les docks. Le reste avait déterminé qui j'étais aujourd'hui. Cette nuit-là, j'étais entré au service des Volturi, la mafia italienne de Chicago. Aro vit du potentiel en moi, j'avais la rage et j'étais orphelin, il m'avait façonné pour faire de moi un homme à son image. Il m'avait sous-estimé... Après sept ans de meurtres, braquages, tabassages, j'avais décidé de m'affranchir. Évidemment, les trois Volturis ne m'auraient pas souhaité bon vent. J'avais du séduire la femme d'Aro, ça m'avait pris une semaine, quelle salope, elle avait cru que tout était pour elle, mais je voulais l'empire des Italiens et je l'avais eu. Tous étaient partis en croisière au fond du lac... bon débarras.

Bien sur, je n'étais pas le seul à Chicago, il y avait d'autres Italiens, des Irlandais aussi. Mais j'avais de l'ambition, je n'allais pas rester toute ma vie dans l'Illinois, je voulais pousser jusqu'en Californie et aller voir les chercheurs d'or. Là-bas, les pauvres affluaient, la journée ils triaient des tonnes de cailloux et le soir ils se saoulaient et jouaient au poker, bref l'avenir était sous le soleil, pas ici.

« Chéri ? »

Jess frappa à ma porte mais se garda bien d'entrer, elle savait pas expérience que personne, pas même elle, n'avait le droit de pénétrer dans mon bureau.

« J'arrive. » répondis-je en fermant le tiroir.

Dans le salon, mes beaux-parents discutaient avec Isabella et son mari. Pour l'occasion, elle portait la robe bleue nuit que j'avais offert à ma femme peu après notre rencontre. Jessica, cette pimbêche, l'avait détestée. J'avais du allonger la monnaie pour elle et prétendre beaucoup , mais son père était ma cible, il était sénateur et il était depuis ma couverture.

« Bonsoir à tous. »

Je baisai la main de ma belle-mère puis celle d'Isabella. Elle trembla sous mes lèvres, quand je me relevai, je la dévisageai avec arrogance. Cette poupée était décidément bien innocente et désirable. J'en avais défloré des moins jolies et des plus naïves... quel dommage. J'avais aussi appris cela des Volturis, ne jamais se laisser tourner la tête par une paire de seins ou de jambes, je ne baisais que des putes.

Mike était nerveux, il suait à grosses gouttes quand je l'interrogeais, je devinais facilement qu'il se droguait, sans doute à l'opium. Isabella vint à son secours à de nombreuses reprises.

« Messieurs, voulez-vous m'accompagner au salon pour fumer ? » proposai-je à la fin du repas.

Jess gloussa.

« Les hommes et leurs cigares. Venez, nous allons prendre le thé à l'étage. »

Elle entraina sa mère et Bella en chuchotant les derniers potins. Mike se révéla particulièrement ennuyeux, il crut capter notre attention en parlant de son business, en fait nous nous ennuyons ferme. Quand je me retrouvai seul avec mon beau-père, nous parlions politique et alcool... Mais puisque Mike était là, pas question de nous révéler, prohibition oblige.

« Dites-nous où vous avez trouvé cette perle ? » demanda ensuite mon bau-père.

Je souris, peu étonné par sa curiosité. Grâce à moi, Rosalie lui avait accordé une ardoise...

« Nous nous sommes mariés il y a un mois tout juste. Isabella est arrivée à Chicago il y a un an avec sa mère, cette dernière s'est mariée avec mon oncle. »

« Où se trouve sa mère ? » demandai-je.

« En Europe, mon oncle vient d'Écosse. »

« Et le père d'Isabella ? »

« Une triste histoire, il était shérif dans une petite ville près de Seattle, il s'est fait tué il y a deux ans par des contrebandiers je crois. »

« Triste histoire. » renchérit mon beau-père, soudain mal à l'aise.

« Messieurs, la journée a été longue. » déclarai-je en me levant.

Les jours suivants, je guettai les allées et venues chez moi, je voulais revoir Isabella mais pas son crétin de mari. Je perdis du temps à écouter ses mots, à traquer son odeur fleurie, à l'épier derrière les tentures du salon.

Un après-midi pluvieux, ma femme se désola de sa garde-robe auprès d'Isabella et je savais où elle voulait en venir. J'étais posté dans l'entrée, je me saisis du sac de ma femme et allai le cacher dans le jardin d'hiver. J'entrai ensuite dans le salon et Jess se précipita vers moi.

« Edward, chéri, j'allais te faire demander. Peux-tu mettre à notre disposition la voiture aujourd'hui ? »

Comme si elle avait le pouvoir de me faire demander, quelle sotte.

« J'en ai besoin, je sors justement. »

« Alors dépose-nous, s'il te plait. »

« Mais bien sûr. »

Elle pressa Isabella de se préparer et se mit à chercher son sac, elle s'énerva. Comme espéré, elle me laissa seul avec Isabella pour aller houspiller les bonnes.

« Où allez-vous ? » m'enquis-je.

« Je l'ignore, votre femme a accepté de m'aider à m'habiller un peu plus à la mode. »

« Pourquoi ? »

C'était stupide de lui dire ça, si je devais resté loin d'elle, il fallait rester sur des sujets neutres.

« Je n'en sais rien. » rit doucement Isabella.

« Je vous trouve très bien ainsi. La robe bleue de l'autre soir était démodée. »

« J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas. Jessica a dit que vous lui aviez offerte il y a quelques années. »

« Elle vous va mieux qu'à elle, très chère. »

Isabella rougit et je serrai les poings pour ne pas la plaquer contre le mur et l'embrasser. Pendant le trajet, j'écoutai les jérémiades de ma femme, évidemment elle me supplia de lui donner encore quelques liasses de billet.

« Quel budget avez-vous ? » demandai-je à Isabella.

« Je n'avais pas prévu de sortir... »

« Vous êtes une amie sincère, j'en suis sûre, voilà pour vous. »

Je lui tendis plusieurs gros billets mais elle ne les prit pas. Étrange.

« Vous allez devoir supporter des heures de shopping, vous gâcherez votre journée si vous ne participez pas. Prenez et amusez-vous. »

Je lui posai les billets sur ses jambes puis toquai à la vitre. Le chauffeur s'arrêta et descendit de voiture pour m'ouvrir la portière.

« Ne les quitte pas, je veux tout savoir à ton retour. »

« Bien, boss. »

Je saluai Isabella et Jessica puis entrai dans le premier restaurant que je vis.

_oOo_

Quelques jours plus tard, j'appris que Mike était en voyages d'affaires.

« Croyez-vous que cela est acceptable ? Ils sont jeunes mariés et il la laisse seule ! » se confia Jess à ses parents lors du déjeuner dominical.

« Pour ses affaires. » relevai-je.

« Pauvre enfant, elle doit se sentir bien seule. » murmura mon beau-père.

« Invite la à rester ici, Jessica. »

« Je ne suis pas sûre, mère. Elle est assez ennuyeuse. Je devrais plutôt le suggérer à Angela. »

Je me tendis, exaspéré par ma femme mais tout de même soulagé de ne pas avoir sous mon toit la tentatrice.

Isabella alla donc chez les Yorkie. Je savais qu'Angela passait toutes ses matinées au Temple pour les bonnes œuvres de son père, pasteur. Il y avait des chances pour que j'y débusque Isabella seule...

« Jessica, je peux savoir pourquoi tes cheveux ressemblent à un nid de corneille ? » lui dis-je un matin au petit-déjeuner.

« Je... »

« Va chez le coiffeur ce matin-même ! Je voulais t'emmener déjeuner mais pas quand tu ressembles à un épouvantail. »

Elle se leva et pleurnicha en montant dans sa chambre.

La gouvernante des Yorkie me lança un mauvais regard quand je demandais à voir Mme Newton. Elle finit par me conduire dans un salon, Isabella y lisait.

« Bonjour Isabella. »

« M Masen ? »

Elle se releva en rougissant puis tenta de lisser sa robe.

« Je venais aux nouvelles de la santé de votre mari. » mentis-je avec talent.

« Mon mari ? Mais il n'est pas souffrant ! »

« Ah... j'ai du mal comprendre, je le croyais à l'hôpital. »

« Dieu l'en préserve. Il est en voyage à Détroit. »

« Et il vous a laissée seule ? »

« Il n'avait pas le choix. »

« Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venue chez nous ? »

« Angela m'a proposé. »

« Mais elle n'est pas là, tandis que Jessica s'ennuie seule à la maison. »

Au même instant, deux petites filles furent irruption et tirèrent sur la robe de la jeune femme.

« Viens jouer Bella ! »

« Dans un moment, nous avons un visiteur. » les réprimanda-t-elle gentiment.

« Vous êtes la nounou en plus ! C'est inacceptable ! » dis-je faussement outré.

« Pas du tout, cela me fait plaisir. »

« Bella ! » piailla la plus petite.

Je posai ma main sur l'épaule d'Isabella et la tournai face à moi.

« Promettez-moi que vous viendrez chez nous à la prochaine absence de votre époux. »

« C'est entendu. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre puis me tendit la main pour me signifier que ma présence n'était plus requise.

Cette femme me troublait beaucoup trop pour mon propre bien. Personne ne m'avait jamais résisté, cette mijaurée battait des cils et je bandais... Je n'aurais pas du aller la voir, je n'aurais pas du penser à elle. Je m'en fichais qu'elle fut mariée, elle était simplement trop désirable et je refusais que quelqu'un puisse avoir un tel pouvoir sur moi.

Je me mis à l'éviter au maximum, sortais dès que les amies de Jess arrivaient, annulaient ma présence à deux dîners. Au bout de deux semaines, j'avais l'impression d'avoir rêvé cette femme. Je ne ressentais plus le besoin de la voir, je ne voulais plus découvrir sa chair, je ne désirais plus son corps. Un jour, je la croisai dans la rue. C'était banal mais inattendu. Elle était seule et admirait des bijoux dans une vitrine. Elle était belle, même avec son nez rosi par le froid, même enfouie sous un manteau trop grand, même décoiffée.

« Mme Newton, comment vous portez-vous ? »

« Bonjour M Masen . Bien et vous même ? »

« Bien. »

« Faites-vous quelques achats ? »

« J'aimerais bien ! » rit-elle.

« Où se trouve votre époux ? »

Elle me désigna l'échoppe attenante, un armurier. Je vis Mike de dos, il était penché sur ce que lui montrait le vendeur.

« Il en a pour longtemps ? »

« J'espère qu'il a bientôt fini, je suis là depuis une demi-heure, je connais cette vitrine par cœur. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis fut prise de frissons.

« Voulez-vous que je vous raccompagne ? Votre mari sera sans doute plus à l'aise pour marchander. »

Je ne lui laissai pas la possibilité de répondre, j'entrai chez l'armurier. Mike se tourna vers moi et parut inquiet.

« Votre femme attend Mike. »

Il fronça les sourcils, sans doute vexé par mon reproche.

« Oui, je le sais. »

« Je la raccompagne chez vous. »

Je tournai les talons, ignorant son objection.

« Allons-y. » dis-je à Isabella en lui désignant ma voiture.

« Je ne veux pas vous déranger. »

« Où habitez-vous ? »

« Votre chauffeur s'en souvient peut-être. »

Celui-ci hocha la tête et prit place au volant, je savais aussi où elle vivait.

« Oh ! J'ai oublié que je devais passer chez le tailleur Graam. » me dit Isabella à peine installée dans la voiture.

« Allons-y. » décidai-je.

Isabella me remercie et indiqua l'adresse au chauffeur. Je regrettais vite ma décision. Elle essaya les trois robes qu'elle avait commandées. Toutes étaient à la mode, près du corps et décolletées.

« Votre femme voulait ce tissu. » me dit-elle en sortant de la cabine avec la dernière robe sur elle, une robe rouge sang tout en transparence au niveau des épaules, du haut de la poitrine et des jambes.

« Elle le trouvait trop voyant alors je l'ai pris pour moi. »

« Cette robe est splendide sur vous Isabella. »

« Merci. Vous êtes certain que je ne vous retiens pas ? »

« Du tout. Qu'aviez-vous prévu pour votre soirée ? » m'enquis-je.

« Je devais aller au cinéma. Mike doit assister à une réunion ce soir. »

Elle tourna sur elle-même et scruta chaque détail de sa tenue.

« Puis-je vous inviter à dîner ? »

Elle stoppa son manège et me dévisagea une seconde avant de rougir. Elle était vraiment trop innocente pour son bien et j'avais trop envie de la salir.

« Où ? »

« Je connais un endroit charmant. »

Le court trajet fut pesant, Isabella avait perdu de sa légèreté. Se doutait-elle de mes intentions ? Je n'avais encore rien décidé, ce que je voulais faire d'elle n'arriverait pas sans quelques règles, et ces règles je devais me les imposer. Hors de questions que je reste pendu à ses lèvres dès qu'elle respirait, que je regarde son corps en imaginant sa poitrine, ses fesses, son sexe, hors de question que je ne veuille que me perdre en elle. Elle ne devait pas avoir ce pouvoir sur moi, ce leitmotiv me revint facilement. Les efforts de ces deux dernières semaines n'étaient que du vent.

« C'est... très intime. » constata Isabella après que l'entrée nous fut servie.

« En effet, on y mange très mal mais au moins nous ne sommes pas dérangés. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre et ma queue se réveilla pour la énième fois depuis que j'avais aperçu Isabella dans la rue.

« Ne m'en veuillez pas, j'avais peur de compromettre votre réputation en vous invitant dans un endroit à la mode. »

« Merci de votre sollicitude. » répondit-elle sèchement.

S'attendait-elle vraiment à un endroit sophistiqué ? Ce restaurant m'appartenait, je n'avais pas exagéré pour la qualité de la nourriture, mais pour moi, le chef faisait attention et si Isabella avait été d'abord septique, son humeur s'arrangea en goutant le plat et le dessert.

« Sa réputation n'est pas méritée. » me dit-elle quand elle eut fini son café.

« Vous avez rendu ce repas parfait, ma chère. »

Encore une fois, elle rougit.

« Je vous ai privé de votre séance de cinéma. J'en suis navré. »

« Il y aurait bien vite une autre occasion pour moi de passer le temps ainsi. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. »

Je la raccompagnai chez elle, elle ne descendit pas tout de suite de voiture quand bien même le chauffeur lui tenait la portière ouverte.

« M Masen ... » commença-t-elle.

« Edward. »

« Edward... merci de m'avoir tenu compagnie. Je m'en veux tout de même de vous avoir retenu si longtemps. »

« Vous êtes de bonne compagnie vous-même, Isabella. »

« Bonne nuit, Edward. »

Son regard m'invitait à plus et je fus pris de court. Je l'avais donc émoustillée, sous ses dehors de petite fille, une femme voulait être regardée... sauf que je n'allais pas me contenter d'un coup rapide à l'affut du retour de son mari.

« Bonne nuit, Isabella. »

Elle masqua bien vite sa déception et rentra chez elle.

**_oOo_**

Moins d'une semaine plus tard, j'ordonnai à Emmett de surveiller Isabella. Il fallait que je sois sûr d'elle car elle m'avait obsédé jour et nuit et j'avais bien l'intention de la baiser pour m'en libérer.

Emmett me tendit son rapport deux jours plus tard, confirmant le peu que je savais déjà d'elle.

« C'est tout ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Patron, elle n'a pas une vie remplie. »

« Épargne-moi ton jugement. »

« Il n'y a rien d'autre à savoir. »

« Que fait-elle demain soir ? »

« Son mari part pour Miami cet après-midi. Deux semaines d'absence prévues. »

Je souris, en érection et impatient. Isabella allait avoir ce qu'elle voulait et plus important, moi aussi.

Elle vint passer la matinée suivante chez moi, jouant aux cartes et perdant. Je les entendais toutes rire des derniers potins et des déboires d'Angela à faire chanter des enfants de choeur. Jessica leur confia qu'elle préparait en secret une fête pour mon anniversaire, fête dont j'étais déjà au courant et à laquelle je ne pouvais hélas pas échapper.

Peu après le déjeuner, Isabella déclina l'offre de ma femme pour aller faire des achats.

« Qu'avez-vous donc de prévu ? » railla Jess.

« Une séance de cinéma. »

« Ma pauvre, vous y perdez votre temps et votre argent. »

« Ce sont ces parties qui me font perdre mon argent. » rit la jeune femme.

« Finissons cette partie, je vous accompagnerai Jessica. » conclut Angela.

J'ouvris la fenêtre de mon bureau et fis signe au chauffeur. Je saluai ces dames et partis, ma femme râla à l'idée de devoir se rendre en taxi jusqu'au centre ville. Ça n'était pas une mauvaise idée de lui attribuer une voiture et un chauffeur finalement.

« A la villa Novella, vite. »

Le chauffeur m'obéit, une fois arrivé, je le renvoyai.

« Retourne te garer au bout de ma rue et attends-y Mme Newton. Amène la moi. »

J'entrai en courant dans le petit hôtel dont je venais de faire l'acquisition. Je fis signe à une femme de chambre de me rejoindre, elle était sexy avec son uniforme trop moulant... mais elle ne me fit aucun effet.

« Emmène-moi à ma chambre, j'espère qu'elle est impeccable. »

« Nous avons suivi vos ordres. »

La chambre était ravissante, je m'en fichais du décor mais il y avait une salle d'eau attenante, une grande baie vitrée donnant sur les jardins. Le lit retint toute mon attention, il était très grand en fer forgé. Dans une des tables de chevet, j'y trouvais des menottes et une arme.

Je me postai dans un recoin de la chambre et attendis trop longtemps.

Isabella fut conduite par un valet, elle entra lentement dans la chambre et admira le décor. À quoi pouvait-elle penser? Savait-elle que je l'attendais? Je me levai de mon fauteuil et me révélai à elle.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. » dis-je.

Elle évita mon regard ce qui m'agaça et me plut à la fois.

« Je ne sais pas... »

« Quoi ma chère ? »

Je sortis une cigarette de mon étui puis le lui tendis. Elle déglutit et fit un pas vers moi, tel l'agneau vers l'autel du sacrifice. Et quel sacrifice... je bandais depuis que j'étais arrivé, cette femme allait recevoir une sacrée leçon de baise. Elle prit la cigarette que j'avais porté à la bouche et la jeta à terre, son regard chocolat me défiait.

« Je ne devrais pas être ici... »

« Ne vous souciez pas de votre mari, n'y pensez pas. »

Mes mains glissèrent sur ses hanches. Elle baissa la tête, rougit, le manège habituel.

« Vous voulez être ici, avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. » souffla-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Déshabille-toi. »

Elle me regarda, désemparée, petite poupée coincée dans le carcan des convenances.

« Ne me fais pas attendre ! » pestai-je.

J'en avais assez de ses airs de sainte-nitouche, je n'avais plus la patience de la désirer, je devais la posséder et vite. Elle avait sursauté, ses mains tremblantes défirent son col puis passèrent sous son jupon pour le défaire.

« Dépêche-toi ! »

Elle se mit à couiner tout bas, pouvait-elle me torturer encore plus ? Je la saisis par le bras et la poussa jusqu'au lit. Je lui arrachai ses bottines et elle poussa un petit cri de douleur. J'agrippai ensuite ses bas et son pantalon de coton, sa jupe se déchira en plusieurs endroits et je m'en fichais royalement. Elle aurait du déjà être nue sous moi, elle me faisait languir, encore et encore tant elle était maladroite et hésitante. Son corsage me donna un peu plus de mal, j'en vins à bout au bout de trop longues minutes. Je saisis ensuite ses poignets fins et les bloquai dans une de mes mains tandis que de l'autre, je dégageai mon sexe durci.

Je plaquai ma main libre sur son sexe, elle ne mouillait pas, tant pis pour elle. Je m'enfonçai en elle brusquement, je n'avais rien connu de pareil. Je n'avais pas affaire à une petite pute, ni à ma femme, mais à elle, elle que j'avais désiré depuis notre première rencontre. Elle qui avait hanté mes rêves et qui m'avait fait me branler comme un gamin. Elle qui m'avait résisté et qui avait fini par céder. Aucune femme ne m'avait encore résisté, aucune ne s'était jamais rendue, elles s'étaient toutes offertes.

Je la pris de longues minutes, ignorant sa raideur et ses yeux fermés. Quand je me penchai pour l'embrasser, quelques larmes coulèrent sur sa joue, m'enrageant encore plus. Chaque pénétration manquait de me faire jouir dans cet antre chaud et serré, je voulais encore être en elle. J'avais été stupide de croire que la sauter une fois me guérirait de cette attraction. Je la voulais à moi, je voulais la soustraire à son mari et l'enfermer dans cette chambre.

« Isabella... Tu … vas... m'obéir... tu... es à... moi ! »

« Edward... » geignit-elle.

« Tu es ma... chose... tu es à moi ! »

« Oui ! » râla-t-elle.

Je sentis son vagin se contracter autour de moi, elle aimait donc ça... Je m'enhardis encore, la martelant, elle allait jouir et je décidai de lui refuser sa jouissance. Je me retirai enfin et éjaculai sur son ventre plat et blanc. Elle grogna de frustration et ouvrit les yeux, comme ivre, son regard était flou. Je lui saisis le menton entre mon pouce et mon index et la força à me regarder.

« Tu as compris Isabella ? »

« Je ne peux pas... »

« Garde-le ton mari, je parie qu'il ne te fait pas autant d'effet que moi. »

Je ponctuai mes paroles en lui enfonçant deux doigts dans son sexe.

« N'oublie pas que tu m'appartiens désormais. »

« Edward... »

« Tu aimes ça ? » lui dis-je brutalement.

« Oui... »

« Petite puritaine... tu la veux en toi ? »

« Oui ! »

« Tu vas apprendre ma belle, tu vas apprendre à me satisfaire. »

Elle gémit de plus belle et je continuais mes allers-retours en elle avec mes doigts en les courbant. Je bandais à nouveau, je n'en pouvais plus de la voir se tortiller. Ses seins appelaient ma bouche, je les ravageai, les mordis, les suçai. Mon désir augmenta de plus en plus aussi je me redressai et portai mon sexe jusqu'à sa bouche.

« Prends-la. » commandai-je.

Sa petite main se ferma doucement sur ma queue et elle osa quelques mouvements.

« Tu la veux là ! »

Je glissai un doigt encore luisant de son jus entre ses lèvres. Elle déglutit et hésita, elle m'énervait avec sa retenue. Je me pressai contre sa bouche, elle l'ouvrit et m'aspira. Elle ne savait rien pourtant c'était bien meilleur qu'avec n'importe quelle poule. Je jouis rapidement en lui rappelant qu'elle était à moi, elle avala mon sperme puis se lécha les lèvres... Elle était faite pour ça.

J'eus le besoin de la gouter depuis sa source. Je plaquai ma bouche contre son entrée et titilla son clitoris. Mes mains malmenèrent ses seins et ses hanches, j'étais déchainé. Jamais je n'avais autant désiré une femme, jamais je n'avais cherché à faire jouir une femme, jamais je n'avais eu si peu de contrôle sur moi, cette pensée réussi à me réveiller.

Elle gémit de plus en plus fort et je retirai ma bouche et mes mains quand je la sentis encore au bord de l'orgasme.

« Non ! »

« Tu ne le mérites pas ! La prochaine fois, arrive rapidement et attends-moi nue sur le lit ! »

Je claquai une de ses fesses rebondies puis me relevai. Je me rhabillai en silence, évitant de croiser mon reflet dans le miroir, comme toujours. Ses vêtements gisaient à terre, abimés, ses bas étaient filés, des boutons avaient été arraché... que m'avait-elle fait ? Sorcière... je partis sans la regarder.

**_oOo_**

**PDV Bella**

La porte claqua et je pus enfin respirer à plein poumons. Puis je souris, satisfaite de moi, fière et déterminée à le faire craquer. Ce salop de mafieux allait tomber grâce à moi.

**A SUIVRE ...**

* * *

_J'attends vos impressions... _


	2. Deuxième partie

**DEUXIÈME PARTIE**

**PDV Bella**

La porte claqua et je pus enfin respirer à plein poumons. Puis je souris, satisfaite, fière et déterminée à le faire craquer. Ce salop de mafieux allait tomber grâce à moi.

Je me relevai en entendant sa voiture démarrer, puis je me saisis du combiné téléphonique et donnai rendez-vous à Jacob une heure plus tard chez moi.

Je me lavai longuement, effaçant l'invasion de Masen, soulagée qu'il n'ait pas joui en moi. Leah m'avait donné des préservatifs mais pour la première fois, j'avais voulu laisser Masen faire ce qu'il voulait.

Je sortis de mon sac une tenue complète de rechange, ce criminel s'était acharné sur ma robe et mes bas, ils étaient fichus. Je me maquillai et je constatai avec soulagement que mon reflet dans le miroir était le même. Je resterais la même, quoiqu'il arrive.

Jacob m'attendait déjà quand le taxi me déposa chez moi. Mike était toujours à Miami, ma couverture était assurée.

« Alors ? »

« Ça a marché. » lui dis-je avec fierté.

« Tu as pu lui soustraire des informations ? »

« Non, ça n'aurait pas été prudent et tu le sais. Il n'a rien dit en rapport avec son activité. »

« Fidèle à sa réputation. Tu vas y arriver ? »

Il s'approcha de moi et posa sa main chaude sur ma joue. Je fermai les yeux en soupirant de bien-être. Je faisais ça aussi pour lui, pour qu'il soit fier de moi et qu'il m'aime enfin.

« Je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que tu as dû endurer mais tu sais pourquoi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, Jacob, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

« Il a été respectueux ? »

Je ne répondis rien, par pudeur d'abord et aussi pour ne pas le mettre en colère. Ça n'avait rien eu à voir avec ce que Mike m'avait fait quand il m'avait dépucelée une semaine plus tôt, j'étais censé être mariée, je n'aurais pas pu tenir mon rôle sans en passer par là. Heureusement ça avait été avait été brutal et m'avait traitée comme une chose. J'avais juste l'espoir d'avoir pu le satisfaire suffisamment pour qu'il fasse de moi sa maitresse. Une fois installée dans sa vie, je pourrais réunir des preuves pour qu'il soit jugé et condamné à la chaise électrique.

« Préviens Sam. »

« Il t'a donné un autre rendez-vous ? »

« Non, mais il l'a évoqué. » répliquai-je.

« Alors reste bien chez toi, il va te téléphoner, c'est certain. »

« Tu crois ? »

« Il serait fou de ne pas le faire. »

Mon cœur se gonfla d'espoir... Jacob pensait que j'en valais la peine !

« Mike rentre toujours dans deux semaines ? »

« Oui. » confirmai-je.

« Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, appelle-nous. Leah passe demain pour te donner de l'argent. »

« Ok. »

« Aurevoir Bella. »

Il partit par la porte arrière. Je me retrouvai seule avec pour unique mission que de répondre au téléphone. Je devais m'occuper l'esprit pour oublier ce que j'avais vécu dans les bras de Masen.

**_oOo_**

Le lendemain Leah arriva très tôt.

« Ça a été ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu as du user un préservatif ? »

« Non, il s'est retiré. »

« Tant mieux. Tu te sens comment ? »

Elle me traina dans la salle de bains et attendit que je me déshabille. C'était elle qui m'avait appris à m'épiler, à me maquiller, à me parfumer et à enfiler un corset. Je n'avais plus de secrets pour elle.

« C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ?! » s'écria-t-elle soudain.

Je me tournai pour voir mon corps dans le miroir sur pied. Des hématomes avaient fleuri sur chaque bras, à l'intérieur de mes cuisses, mes seins portaient des suçons et une de mes fesses était encore cramoisie, on pouvait distinguer la forme d'une main. Des blessures de guerre, me dis-je non sans ironie.

« Bella... »

« Je marque vite. » dis-je pour la rassurer.

« C'est... dis-moi la vérité, Bella. Il t'a fait mal ? »

« Pas vraiment. Mais il a été plus actif que Mike. »

« Tu ne nous en veux pas, tu es sûre ? »

Leah sortit de son sac un pot de crème chauffante et me massa le dos et les jambes. J'étais effectivement courbaturée. Elle appliqua aussi de l'arnica sur mes hématomes et me laissa les deux onctions.

« C'est important que tu en mettes dès que tu rentres. » me dit-elle.

« Très bien. »

« Offre-lui ton corps et il y cachera ses secrets. »

« Tu crois ? »

« Il est comme tous les autres, un jour il craquera. »

Elle me laissa un petit papier plié en quatre dans le creux de la main.

« Brûle-le. » m'ordonna-t-elle avait de partir.

_Je m'excuse Bella, tu as été formidable. J. _

Je jetai dans la cheminée la note de Jacob. Il s'excusait beaucoup trop mais cela me réchauffa le cœur.

**_oOo_**

Masen ne me téléphona que quatre jours plus tard.

« Votre mari sera-t-il rentré jeudi soir ? »

« Non. »

« Retrouvez-moi au même endroit. Vous vous souvenez ? »

« Oui, vous ne m'envoyez pas votre chauffeur? »

« Non, à seize heures. »

Il raccrocha, je m'empressai de prévenir Jacob. Le mercredi après-midi, il me fit porter une autre note pour me souhaiter bon courage.

**_oOo_**

J'arrivais en avance le jeudi, me déshabillai, relevai mes cheveux et me fis couler un bain. Je voulais qu'il m'y surprenne et mon plan marcha. Il resta de longues minutes à me regarder me laver. Quand je sortis de la baignoire, il n'initia toujours aucun geste. Je me séchai rapidement puis laissai tomber sur mes épaules mes cheveux. Je ne cherchai pas à me cacher, je me rendis sur le lit toujours entièrement nue. Il vint vers moi, son regard noirci par sa concupiscence.

Je m'allongeai et fermai les yeux, il alla chercher un fauteuil et le déplaça jusqu'au bord du lit.

« Tu as pensé à moi ? » me dit-il enfin avec arrogance.

« Oui. »

« Tu as pensé à ton mari ? »

« Non. »

« Tu es certaine de vouloir ça ? »

« Non. »

« Je ne veux pas perdre mon temps. Décide-toi, maintenant. »

Je restai silencieuse, je devais évidemment continuer cette mascarade mais je devais pour cela rester dans mon rôle de jeune femme naïve rêvant d'amour.

Masen se leva et jura. Je me précipitai vers lui et tombai lourdement à ses pieds, telle une chienne obéissante... c'était ce qu'il aimait.

« Je le veux. »

« Bien... Retourne sur le lit. Il est temps de t'apprendre comment me sucer... »

Chaque instant passé avec lui me dégoutait et me galvanisait à la fois. Je fis comme Leah me l'avait conseillé, penser à l'après, au succès de ma mission, à ma liberté et à ma vengeance. Et quand Masen me prit brutalement, je pus sourire facilement car je l'imaginais derrière les barreaux.

**_oOo_**

Je dus beaucoup complimenter Jessica Masen pour qu'enfin elle m'invite à loger chez elle pendant les absences de Mike. Lorsqu'elle me fit visiter sa maison, elle ignora une pièce alors qu'elle m'avait même précisé où se trouvait l'accès au grenier. Je supposais que cette fameuse porte était celle du bureau de Masen. Son entrepôt avait déjà été fouillé trois fois par la police en deux ans, les bureaux avaient été minutieusement explorés et il n'y avait jamais eu un seule indice que Masen était le parrain de la pègre. Sam avait réussi une fois à placer une gouvernante chez les Masen et elle n'avait pas réussi à forcer la porte.

Alors je fis le guet, j'attendais chaque soir que Masen me fasse signe de le rejoindre, je passais des nuits blanches à l'attendre et Masen m'ignora. Il finit même par être annoncé comme étant en voyage par sa femme.

« Quelle chance ! Nous avons son chauffeur à notre entière disposition ! Venez donc ! » me dit Jessica un après-midi.

Elle avait été invité à dîner chez le maire et en était honorée alors que le maire allait recevoir deux cent personnes. Le repas était suivi d'un bal de charité auquel les Stanley n'avaient jamais été jusqu'alors.

« Votre mari doit être très influent pour que vous soyez conviés. »

« En effet, les besoins en fer sont en constante augmentation. Malgré la crise, les compagnies continuent de construire. »

J'eus une pensée pour la famille de Jacob qui avait travaillé très dur depuis des générations sur des chantiers de chemin de fer. Jacob y avait échappé par hasard selon lui et par talent selon moi. Mon père l'avait formé au métier de shérif tout en sachant que jamais un indien parviendrait à entrer dans les forces de l'ordre d'une si petite ville comme Forks. Quand mon père fut tué, un collègue conseilla à Jacob d'aller dans une grande ville et grâce à son expérience, il avait travaillé en tant qu'agent infiltré d'abord à Seattle puis à Chicago. Depuis un an et demi, il oeuvrait avec Sam pour faire tomber Masen.

Lors du bal, Jessica me laissa totalement de côté, sans doute embarrassée par mes origines modestes et je savais qu'elle avait prévu d'en faire ainsi, pour me rappeler que je lui étais inférieure. Se doutait-elle que son mari me désirait au point de transgresser ses propres règles ? Je me demandais si il la baisait comme il me baisait. Je n'avais pas d'autres mots, je n'aimais pas ce langage mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec de l'amour. D'après le dossier de Masen, il avait ses habitudes dans un bordel de la ville, aucune maitresse connue, même si je resterais dans l'ombre, j'avais des chances d'y arriver.

Je portais une robe prêtée par Leah, très décolleté, je n'avais pas vraiment eu le choix. Je me permis quelques coupes de champagne, acceptais de nombreuses invitations à danser et discutais avec des dizaines d'hommes et de femmes. Peu avant onze heures, le maire donna son dernier discours et annonça la dernière danse. Je fus assaillie de plusieurs invitations et ce fut non sans fierté que j'aperçus Jessica à plusieurs mètres de moi me toiser, condescendante et jalouse à coup sûr. Puis je vis qui la poussait sans ménagement sur la piste, son mari. Ce dernier me fusilla du regard.

Le lendemain, Jessica s'absenta toute la matinée sans me prévenir et j'avais terriblement envie de rentrer chez moi. Je redoutais la colère de Masen, si j'avais su qu'il serait présent, jamais je ne me serais comportée aussi légèrement. Il frappa à la porte de ma chambre peu après le déjeuner. Je me levai et lui ouvris sans lui montrer ma peur. Sa main droite s'enroula aussitôt autour de mon cou et il me poussa jusqu'à ce que je bute contre un mur.

« Tu cherches déjà un autre amant, hein ?! »

« Non. » articulai-je difficilement.

« Ils t'ont tous reluquée ! Tu les as laissés te toucher ! Tu m'appartiens ! »

Je lui donnai un coup dans le tibia et il me relâcha, soudain amusé.

« Je ne t'appartiens pas, je n'appartiens à personne ! »

« Petite sotte... »

« J'ignorais que tu serais présent, Jessica a dit que tu étais en voyage à New York. »

« N'écoute pas tout ce que Jessica raconte. »

J'allai m'assoir sur mon lit et lui tournai ainsi le dos. Je passai une main sur mon cou, il n'avait pas serré si fort que ça.

« Où as-tu eu cette robe ? »

Je baissai mes yeux sur ma tenue, interloquée.

« Celle d'hier soir. »

« Un cadeau de Mike, je la portais pour nos fiançailles. »

« Brûle-la. »

Il partit sans fermer la porte derrière lui. Il était jaloux, ça aurait du me faire plaisir mais j'avais vraiment eu peur de lui. Il était toujours brusque mais jamais encore il ne m'avait semblé dangereux. Quelle pourriture...

**_oOo_**

Au retour de Mike, j'invitai les Masen à dîner chez nous. Je mis les petits plats dans les grands, la maison que nous occupions était plus modeste mais elle était aussi plus récente que la leur et bien agencée. Je revêtis pour l'occasion une nouvelle tenue, un long fourreau vert foncé, de la même couleur presque les yeux de Masen.

Mais il ne vint pas, Jessica s'annonça à la dernière minute seule avec ses parents et la soirée fut finalement réussie. J'appris beaucoup de choses sur l'activité légale de Masen. Cette dernière avait été attentive à chaque objet et détail de la salle à manger et du salon, jalouse. J'avais appris à reconnaître quand elle était hypocrite et quand elle se manquait d'assurance.

Masen me téléphona quelques jours plus tard et me convoqua à la Villa Novela.

Je m'y rendis en avance et sans plus de pudeur, l'attendis nue sur le lit en fumant. Il arriva deux heures en retard et du me réveiller. Puis sans un mot, il me prit, s'attardant sur mes seins qu'il mordilla et sur mes fesses qu'il claqua. Il voulait me faire crier et supplier, je dus lui donner ce qu'il attendait de moi. Je me débattis quand il insinua ses doigts en moi, je chouinai quand il m'ordonna de le sucer, je pleurai quand il m'attacha au lit avec les menottes de la table de chevet.

« Tu es à moi Isabella ! » grogna-t-il en jouissant sur mon visage.

Il se leva ensuite et alla dans la salle de bains. Je l'y rejoignis et fis couler un bain.

« Je vais te laver. » proposai-je.

Il entra dans la baignoire et ferma les yeux. Je passai mes mains sur son corps pour la première fois. Je notai plusieurs cicatrices sur ses côtés et ses jambes, je massais longuement ses muscles pour les détendre, comme je me le faisais après chaque « séance » avec lui.

« Tu as pour habitude d'humilier tes conquêtes ? » demandai-je avec douceur.

« Je n'ai pas de conquêtes. »

« Tu mens. »

« Je ne baise que des putes, je les paie pour qu'elle fasse ce que je veux, je n'ai pas à les forcer. Mais toi... sorcière... toi tu m'obsèdes et c'est pour ça que je dois t'avilir. »

Il se leva et sortit de la salle de bains, encore dégoulinant d'eau.

« Va te laver, et reviens demain. »

« À quelle heure ? »

« Dès le matin et tu m'attendras. »

Je l'entendis se rhabiller en maugréant et il quitta notre chambre peu après. Comme toujours, je souris avec fierté de l'avoir séduit, il était resté cette fois-ci. Il surtout s'était laissé allé à quelques paroles sur lui, le plan fonctionnait. Je ne devais pas lui obéir au doigt et à l'oeil, je devais rester cette sorcière qui l'avait ensorcelé. Il avait pour le moment encore assez de volonté pour me briser ou me quitter, et il me le faisait sentir. Je savais que jamais il ne me ferait confiance, ma seule chance de réussir était qu'il baisse sa garde, rien qu'un instant.

**_oOo_**

Pendant trois semaines, il me mit à l'épreuve, je devais le rejoindre tous les jours à midi à la Villa Novella et attendre. Souvent il ne venait pas. La première fois qu'il me laissa en plan, j'étais rentrée chez moi deux heures après et il avait piqué une crise terrible. Désormais, je devais rester et attendre qu'il appelle pour m'autoriser à rentrer chez moi. Quand il venait, il me baisait sauvagement, m'avilissait comme il semblait en avoir besoin. Et il me parlait, me posait des questions sur moi et restait parfois pensif en gardant ses mains sur moi.

« Rhabille toi, nous sortons déjeuner. » m'annonça-t-il un jour en arrivant.

« Il est quinze heures. » lui fis-je remarquer et il me toisa.

« Et alors ? Tu es déçue que je ne te baise pas aujourd'hui ? »

Je ne répondis pas et me rhabillai. Il vint se poster devant moi et me força à le regarder.

« Réponds-moi. »

« Oui... »

« Oui quoi ? »

« Je suis déçue, je voulais... »

« Si tu es obéissante, je te donnerai du plaisir après. »

« Où allons-nous ? »

« C'est une surprise. »

Pour la première fois il me sourit vraiment, sans arrogance, sans hypocrisie. Son chauffeur nous conduisit jusqu'au cinéma que je fréquentais chaque semaine.

« C'est fermé en journée. » lui dis-je.

« Je l'ai loué rien que pour nous. Viens. »

Je pus choisir le film de mon choix, « L'Ange Bleu » avec Marlene Dietrich, et dans la pénombre, Masen laissa tomber son masque. Quand le personnage principal, le professeur Rath vit pour la première fois la chanteuse du cabaret, Lola-Lola, Masen se pencha vers moi.

« Tu es bien plus captivante qu'elle, Bella. »

Je fus touchée malgré moi par son compliment, mon surnom résonna comme une prière dans sa bouche. J'oubliai ce revirement d'humeur chez Masen et tuai facilement mon émoi en pensant à Jacob. Masen se moqua ensuite du professeur qui, fou d'amour pour cette fille de joie, abandonnait son honnête métier de professeur pour devenir un clown. Finalement, jaloux et rongé de remords, il mourrait dans sa salle de classe.

« Merci Edward, c'était une merveilleuse surprise. » chuchotai-je dans la pénombre quand le générique de fin défilait à l'écran.

« Nous reviendrons chaque jeudi si tu le veux. »

« Oh oui ! »

Il posa sa main sur ma cuisse et remonta lentement.

« Je vais te prendre ici et maintenant. »

Et il le fit, il retroussa ma robe et me fit écarter les jambes. Ses doigts me caressèrent habilement, titillant mon clitoris tandis qu'il embrassait mon cou et le haut de mes seins. Était-ce parce qu'il n'était pas sur moi, m'oppressant, parce qu'il ne m'agrippait pas, parce qu'il faisait sombre encore et que je le voyais à peine? Toujours est-il que mon corps me trahit, je fus ensevelie sous un orgasme puissant, le premier de ma vie. Je m'en voulus et me jurai de ne plus me laisser aller ainsi avec Masen. Il ne méritait pas de me faire venir, je ne voulais que Jacob.

« Tu as aimé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu vois comme je peux te faire plaisir... Il suffit de m'obéir. »

En sortant du cinéma, Masen héla un taxi et me renvoya chez moi. Je dus lutter contre mes larmes, j'avais honte d'avoir cédé, d'avoir aimé, d'avoir pensé un instant à mon seul plaisir. Plus tard dans mon bain, je repensai aux mots de Leah: « Offre-lui ton corps et il y cachera ses secrets. »

Le soir-même, je téléphonai à Jacob.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Je voulais juste te dire qu'il avait loué le cinéma aujourd'hui. »

« Il ne l'a pas loué Bella, il l'a acheté. »

« Oh... mais pourquoi ? »

« Va savoir, ce genre de pourri fait attention, il amasse le plus d'affaires honnêtes possibles pour étendre son réseau et mieux se cacher. »

« Tu te souviens quand nous faisions des pique-niques à Forks l'été ? »

« Oui... c'était chouette. »

« Oui. » répétai-je.

Lors d'un de ces piques-niques, Jacob m'avait dit que j'étais belle, j'avais seize ans alors et ça avait été le moment le plus romantique de ma vie. Ce jour-là je m'étais promis de le suivre jusqu'au bout du monde. Cela ne remontait qu'à quatre ans pourtant, pourquoi tout semblait désormais plus compliqué?

« Que vais-je faire quand toute cette histoire sera finie ? » demandai-je nerveusement.

« Ce que tu veux, tu pourras rejoindre ta mère ou retourner à Forks. »

« Et toi ? »

« Ma mission ne sera jamais terminée. »

Je voulais encore croire qu'il n'osait simplement pas me demander de rester avec lui.

**_oOo_**

« Vas-tu encore voir des prostituées ? »

« Non, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre. »

« Alors pourquoi passes-tu tous tes après-midi ici ? »

Il se leva et repoussa mes bras qui imploraient déjà son pardon. Il claqua la porte peu après.

Sam m'envoya une note pour me dire d'être moins pressante auprès de Masen, je ne cachais jamais rien dans mes rapports. Leah me fit la leçon deux jours après.

« Ne le pousse pas dans ses retranchements. Il a déjà admis que votre relation n'était pas normale pour lui et donc qu'elle était dangereuse. »

« Je pense qu'il aime mes provocations. »

« N'en fais pas trop Bella. »

« Bien. »

Masen passa près de deux semaines sans me contacter. Je me rendais souvent chez Jessica ou Angela pour jouer aux cartes, quand son mari était évoqué, Jessica se tendait et disait qu'il avait beaucoup de travail.

Sam ne décolérait pas, il pensait que j'avais fait capoter une enquête de trois ans.

« Tu dois obéir aux ordres ! » me cria-t-il une nuit chez moi.

« Je suis désolée. »

« Tu réalises ce que tu as fait ? Tu réalises le temps et l'argent dépensé, et tout ça pour quoi ?! »

« Il faut trouver ce qui peut le ramener. » intervint Jacob.

« Si j'annonce que je pars vivre à New York, il tentera peut-être de m'en dissuader ou au moins de me revoir une dernière fois. » proposai-je.

« Fais donc ça, au point où on en est. » râla Sam.

**_oOo_**

Son chauffeur vint me chercher un après-midi pluvieux de mai et m'emmena à la Villa Novella. Masen s'y trouvait déjà. Quand j'entrai dans la chambre, il me regarda longuement puis désigna le lit que je rejoignis après m'être déshabillée. Pour nos retrouvailles, il me força à m'allonger sur le ventre et m'ordonna de ne pas parler ni de le regarder. Il me prit sauvagement puis il se déversa sur mes fesses. Il fit de son mieux pour me malmener et comme je gémissais aussi fort qu'une prostituée selon lui, il enfonça dans ma bouche les draps. Il me baisa ensuite tel un animal, il me positionna à quatre pattes sur le lit et s'insinua en moi encore plus profondément que jamais. Mon ventre se tordit de plaisir mais je parvins à ne pas jouir.

« Et si je te disais que je te déteste. » lâchai-je alors qu'il se rhabillait.

« Je te croirais. »

« Je te déteste ! » explosai-je.

« J'ai dit que je te croirais. »

« Tu m'as laissée pendant des semaines ! »

« J'avais du travail. » soupira-t-il.

« Je t'ai détesté à chaque minute... »

« Et maintenant que je suis là, tu me détestes encore ? »

« Plus du tout. »

Je me jetai dans ses bras et accueillis avec regret la chaleur de son corps.

« Je t'interdis de partir, tu m'entends ? » me dit-il, la voix enrouée.

« Mike a acheté un entrepôt à New York, il va y passer de plus en plus de temps. Nous devons rendre la maison la semaine prochaine. »

« Invente quelque chose, reste à Chicago. »

« Je dois partir Edward. Je ne peux pas vivre seule. »

« Je te protègerai, je te donnerai de l'argent. »

« Et tu me laisseras moisir des jours sans rien avoir à faire que de t'attendre nue ?! » m'écriai-je les larmes aux yeux.

« C'est pour toi que je suis resté éloigné. »

« Mais... je ne comprends pas... tu es si secret! Je ne savais même pas si tu allais bien ! »

« C'est pour te protéger. »

« Tu mens, tu voulais te débarrasser de moi. »

« Non Bella... En fait tu as raison, tu devrais partir. »

« Tu vois bien que tu ne veux plus de moi ! »

J'abattis mes poings sur son torse avec faiblesse mais désespoir. Il bloqua rapidement mes poignets et je me laissai aller contre lui.

« Au contraire, c'est pour ça que tu serais mieux loin de moi. Mais rassure-toi, je suis trop égoïste pour te laisser partir. »

Il m'embrassa longuement puis me guida vers le lit. J'ignorais si il allait encore me punir ou juste se défouler en moi. Je fus estomaquée quand il s'allongea à côté de moi et qu'il se contenta de m'embrasser et de me caresser le visage.

« Reste. » murmura-t-il.

Je fermai les yeux puis posai ma main sur son sexe durci, je n'étais pas prête à le voir sous un autre jour. Il ne pouvait décemment pas devenir tendre et doux! Il me prit vigoureusement mais sans être bestial, sans me donner d'ordre, sans m'empêcher de le regarder, comme s'il voulait me convaincre encore de ne pas partir. Il resta longtemps en moi et je gémis plus sincèrement que je ne l'aurais voulu. Mon corps se soumettait à lui, épousait le sien, quoique je fasse, peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi.

Il me fit jouir, une fois, puis deux, puis trois. Lorsque le soleil se coucha, inondant notre chambre de rayons orangés, Masen se serra contre moi et nicha sa tête dans mes cheveux. Je l'embrassai dans le cou et passai mes bras autour de lui, comme une naufragée à une bouée.

« Trouve-moi un appartement. » le suppliai-je.

Il me sourit et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il pensait avoir une ascendance sur moi, un pouvoir tel qu'il me soustrayait à mon époux malgré les convenances. Le fou, s'il savait...

**_oOo_**

L'appartement était chichement meublé mais Masen me promit de l'argent pour l'arranger comme je le souhaitais.

« Ne le laisse pas dormir ici. » me dit-il après m'avoir prise sur la table à manger.

« C'est aussi chez toi. » lui répondis-je avec une tendresse feinte.

« C'est chez nous. »

Nous dinâmes en tête à tête en écoutant quelques disques. Le téléphone sonna et je sursautai. Personne n'avait mon numéro, pas même Sam, me rappelai-je avec soulagement. Masen s'excusa et alla décrocher.

« Masen. Bien, fais-la livrer comme convenu cette nuit. Le gérant t'attendra. Et surveille bien le déchargement, qu'ils le fassent eux-mêmes, si une bouteille casse, je ne veux pas de réclamation. Bien. A plus tard Emmett. »

Il revint s'assoir à côté de moi et posa sa main sur la mienne. Tout venait de changer alors, il ne se cacherait bientôt plus.

**_oOo_**

« Ma mère s'installe à Jacksonville. » annonçai-je à Masen.

« Tu n'es pas triste ? »

« Non... Elle et son mari nous ont invité pour le 4 Juillet. »

« Ah. »

« Mike a déjà accepté, il me l'a appris hier par téléphone. »

Masen se rapprocha de moi et passa un bras autour de mes épaules.

« Je comprends. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Oh merci... »

« Je ne veux pas t'empêcher de voir ta famille Bella. »

« Je serais absente au moins une semaine. » dis-je à regret.

« Tu me manqueras sorcière. »

Je lui souris instinctivement puis me blottis contre lui. Quand je posai ma bouche sur sa main, je réalisai avec horreur que je n'étais plus du tout révulsée par son contact, bien au contraire.

**_oOo_**

« C'est une excellente nouvelle, bravo. »

« Alors on passe à l'action. » déclara Jacob.

« Pas encore. »

« Il a téléphoné devant moi ! » arguai-je.

« On ne peut pas encore, Isabella. »

Nous n'étions pas allés à Jacksonville en vérité, Mike et moi passions une semaine planqués à Détroit. Sam avait besoin que je passe moins de temps avec Masen car les règlements de compte et fusillades avaient augmenté. La police avait découvert deux planques et les quantités d'armes et d'alcool étaient dérisoires, comme si Masen s'était douté de l'assaut de la police.

« Pourquoi ?! »

« C'est encore trop tôt. » statua Sam.

Jacob ne dit rien, il évitait mon regard depuis le début alors que j'avais besoin qu'il me rassure.

« Jusqu'à quand ?! » explosai-je.

« Bella... » tenta Jake.

« Non ! Jusqu'à quand ?! Je veux savoir ! Jusqu'à quand je vais devoir le laisser me briser, me soumettre ! Vous vous en fichez tous les deux, hein ?! »

« Ça n'est pas simple pour nous non plus. » me tacla Sam.

« Mais bien sur que ça l'est ! C'est MA vie qui est en danger ! Pas la vôtre ! La mienne, n'oublie pas ces deux femmes envoyées avant moi, elles étaient très bien entraînées et il a flairé le traquenard. Il les a faites parler et tuer ensuite. Il n'aurait pas plus de pitié pour moi ! »

« Reprends-toi ! Tu dois le garder dans ton piège et...»

« Mon piège ? Mon corps tu veux dire ! continuai-je, furieuse. Il s'insinue en moi, tel un serpent, il s'enroule autour de mon cœur, il m'étouffe, il me lie à lui, pour me soumettre, pour me faire taire, pour me faire sienne. Je ne suis plus la même... je suis elle, je suis vraiment sa maîtresse... »

Sam me regarda avec dégout, j'avais envie de lui arracher les yeux.

« J'arrête. » soufflai-je en ignorant mon cœur.

« Nous n'avons pas assez de preuves, je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à t'expliquer encore cela. Ne nous fait plus venir ici. »

Sam partit et Jake le suivit, il se retourna légèrement au moment de quitter la pièce mais son regard ne me parvint pas.

« Tiens le coup. Je suis désolé Bella. »

Je me mis à hurler, de rage, de désespoir. J'avais mal ! Je souffrais ! Ne pouvait-il pas m'aider à tenir le coup, comme il disait ? Je m'effondrai au sol, personne ne pouvait plus rien pour moi. C'était trop tard, j'avais honte de moi, j'avais peur pour moi et aussi pour lui. Si jamais Sam ne se dépêchait pas, je serais perdue à jamais.

Je devais ouvrir les yeux, je m'étais mentie à moi-même trop longtemps, je ne pouvais plus vivre sans Masen. Les semaines sans lui avaient été cauchemardesques, j'avais craint pour sa vie, j'avais craint pour la mienne, pensant qu'il avait découvert mes liens avec la police. J'avais regretté ses mains sur moi et ses lèvres. Quand nous nous étions enfin retrouvés, j'avais senti en moi le poison vaincre ma résistance et changer mon cœur. Non je ne pouvais plus vivre en l'aimant et en haïssant ce qu'il était, je ne pouvais plus vivre en me déshonorant.

Mike me retrouva endormie par terre, il me secoua doucement puis finit par me soulever. Il manqua de tomber, quand il me posa sur le canapé, je ne pris même pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Ça va aller Bella. »

« Non. »

« Essaie encore, il faut que tu entres dans son bureau... Il doit forcément avoir des documents et... »

« Jamais il ne me laissera entrer dans son bureau. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Parce que je le sais. »

Parce qu'il veut me protéger de ce qu'il est, parce qu'il m'aime d'une certaine façon, voulus-je lui répondre. Je gardai ces secrets pour moi, je les enfermai à double-tour et m'empêcherais à jamais de m'en réjouir.

**_oOo_**

Edward n'apprécia pas que je reste quelques jours sans lui parler, après mon retour. Quand je ne vins pas à notre séance de cinéma hebdomadaire, il envoya Emmett me chercher. Je mentis en disant que j'étais malade et puisque je ne mangeais plus rien et pleurais beaucoup trop, Emmett me crut. Le lendemain, je reçus un magnifique bouquet de fleurs accompagné d'une note.

_Reviens-moi vite sorcière._

Jacob me téléphona tous les jours, sur les ordres de Sam bien sur, pour me faire changer d'avis.

Ce fut Edward qui me força à reprendre mon rôle. Il débarqua en pleine nuit et me réveilla en m'embrassant et en me parlant.

« Tu ne peux pas m'échapper Isabella. »

Je baissai la tête tandis qu'il défit sa chemise puis son pantalon. Ses chaussures furent expédiées contre la porte, sa veste abandonnée à terre, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Lui toujours si attentif à son apparence, jamais un pli sur ses vêtements, jamais un cheveu qui dépassait, il paraissait

« Tu m'as fait attendre. »

« Je suis lasse, Edward. »

« Ça veut dire quoi ? »

Il tenta en vain de maitriser les accents de colère dans sa voix. J'avais besoin qu'il soit furieux.

« Tu me fais peur. » mentis-je.

Je méritais sa brutalité, ses insultes, son mépris.

« Je te veux, tout de suite. »

Il m'enlaça et m'embrassa fougueusement. Cette fois encore, il ne voulut pas me soumettre, c'était moi qui me soumettait à lui, de mon plein gré. Il me prit lentement, son visage collé au mien. Ses coups de reins étaient lascifs, ses baisers désespérés, ses mains tendres. Quand il jouit, je ne pus retenir des sanglots.

« Bel ange, ne pleure pas. Tu sais que je... »

Il se stoppa et soupira. Ses doigts effleurèrent mes lèvres puis essuyèrent mes larmes.

« Oh Edward... j'ai peur... »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai peur que tu me laisses. » lui avouai-je en me cachant dans son cou.

Voilà, je l'avais dit, je me l'étais avoué, je ne pouvais plus me mentir mais je ne pouvais pas non lui dire la vérité sur moi. Il me tuerait, même s'il m'aimait, il me tuerait.

Il me berça longtemps et je m'endormis, épuisée et vide, aux premières lueurs de l'aube. A mon réveil, il n'était plus là.

Je téléphonai à Jacob puis pris un taxi, je n'avais pas chercher à me coiffer, j'étais à moitié nue sous mon manteau et me rendis chez Leah. Mike était en train de se faire remonter les bretelles par Sam. Jacob paraissait nerveux.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » me pressa-t-il.

« Edward est venu la nuit dernière. »

« Merci mon dieu. » murmura-t-il.

Toute l'admiration que j'avais eu pour lui, tout le désir et l'amour que je ressentais pour Jacob mourut à cet instant. Longtemps j'avais gardé l'espoir qu'une fois cette mission terminée, il serait si fier moi qu'il m'épouserait. Désormais tout avait changé, j'avais ouvert les yeux et je le devais à Edward.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » me demanda-t-il, sans remarquer que je le toisais avec colère.

« On a couché ensemble. »

Il baissa la tête, mal à l'aise comme à chaque fois que je parlais de ça.

« C'est tout ? »

« Oui. »

Je leur souris, ils se figèrent et furent finalement rassurés. J'avais repris du service et en me plongeant dans mon bain plus tard, je mis les choses au clair pour moi. J'irais jusqu'au bout, ma vie cesserait en même temps que celle d'Edward. J'étais autant coupable que lui. Je mourrais sans regrets. J'allais l'aimer jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, quoiqu'il arrive.

**A SUIVRE**

* * *

_Merci à vous toutes de suivre cette histoire, donnez-moi votre avis sur l'évolution des sentiments de Bella! Il reste encore deux parties alors motivez-moi à publier vite! ;-)_


	3. Troisième partie

_Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews et vos mises en favori et/ou suivi. Ça me touche énormément!_

* * *

**TROISIÈME PARTIE**

**PDV Bella**

L'été passa lentement, dans la chaleur et dans l'ivresse de mon amour interdit. Edward passait chaque nuit avec moi mais disparaissait souvent. Sam me pressait de moins en moins, Jacob se contentait de me croiser par hasard dans la rue et Leah me laissait des instructions chez un fleuriste.

Edward m'offrit de magnifiques vêtements et accessoires, des bijoux, l'appartement était élégamment décoré, il avait fait venir des meubles d'Italie et de France. Parfois il m'emmenait au théâtre le soir, nous arrivions toujours par une porte dérobée mais je ne me vexais pas.

Je rencontrais à quelques occasion Emmett, son bras droit et au vu de sa carrure, je supposais qu'il secondait Edward dans ses activités criminelles. Il était jovial et avenant, il me parlait comme si j'étais sa patronne et souvent il passait à l'appartement pour me livrer les attentions de mon amant.

Un matin, je me rendis chez Jessica pour jouer aux cartes. La gouvernante m'informa qu'elle était absente et ce fut la même rengaine les jours suivants. Je ne voulais pas en parler à Edward, j'avais peur de briser notre bulle. Alors au lieu de me rendre chez Jessica chaque matin, j'allais chez Angela et ce fut comme une bouffée d'air frais. J'avais beaucoup aimé passer quelques jours chez elle, son mari et ses enfants étaient aussi adorables qu'elle.

« Savez-vous ce qu'il se passe chez les Masen ? » demandai-je un jour où nous prenions le thé en ville.

« Non... Jessica reste cloîtrée chez elle. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je l'ignore mais je parie que ça a un rapport avec son mari. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? » m'alarmai-je.

« Je connais Jessica depuis le lycée, quand elle a rencontré Edward Masen elle a changé. Il l'a charmée bien vite, peu après le mariage, elle a déchanté. C'est un mari absent et brutal. Alors elle s'est adaptée en sortant et faisant fi des attentes. Ne trouvez-vous pas étrange qu'ils n'aient encore aucun enfant ? »

« Bien... je ne sais pas. »

« Ça n'est pas comme vous, Bella. Votre mari est attentionné même si il est absent, il veut s'établir, c'est normal. Vous aurez des enfants dans quelques temps... mais le mari de Jessica est un homme influent et riche, rien ne devrait les empêcher d'avoir des enfants et notre amie souffre de cette situation depuis longtemps maintenant. »

« Je n'en savais rien. »

« Mais quelque chose a changé. » continua Angela.

Je me rendis chez les Masen ensuite, Jessica était affairée mais accepta tout de même de me recevoir.

« Isabella, j'ai eu vent de vos venues et de vos sollicitations. Merci. »

« Jessica, j'ai été affreusement inquiète. Que vous arrive-t-il ? »

Elle était tirée à quatre épingles comme si elle s'apprêtait à sortir. Sa robe pourpre épousait ses formes et sa peau était éclaircie, des diamants brillaient à son cou et à ses oreilles.

« Vous alliez sortir ? »

« Non, en fait, j'attends mon mari. »

« Oh. »

Puis elle s'assit lourdement et éclata en sanglots. Je compris difficilement qu'elle tentait de reconquérir son mari, elle ne le voyait plus qu'en coup de vent et soupçonnait l'existence d'une maitresse.

« C'est une accusation grave. » lui dis-je sans pour autant me trahir.

« Ma mère l'a aperçu l'autre soir, il sortait d'un théâtre et tenait la portière à une femme. »

« Qui ? »

« Elle ne l'a pas reconnue... Oh Isabella, comment faire pour qu'il me regarde à nouveau ? »

« Je l'ignore. Peut-être a-t-il des soucis avec son travail... » tentai-je.

« Il a annulé notre séjour à Atlantic City... enfin je dois y aller seule... Tandis quil se pavanera avec quelque courtisane. »

« Peut-être qu'il est vraiment pris par ses affaires. »

« Vous ne savez rien de ce choses là,que puis-je attendre de vous? Saviez-vous que votre mari se perdait dans un bordel du nord de la ville quand il vivait encore ici ? » me lâcha-t-elle avec dédain.

Elle se releva et lissa sa robe puis essuya ses larmes. Elle venait de remettre son masque de bourgeoise hautaine et pour oublier sa peine, elle venait de choisir de m'attaquer.

« Je sais qu'il se rend dans ces endroits pour convaincre des futurs clients. » répliquai-je naïvement.

« Vous êtes si prude... votre mari préfère les putes car vous ne savez pas vous y prendre. Rentrez dans sa garçonnière, Isabella. »

J'aurais été bien mesquine de lui révéler la vérité sur mon mari et le sien, je ne ressentis pas de culpabilité, si son mari me préférait à elle, cela signifiait que c'était elle qui ne savait pas s'y prendre.

Ce soir-là, alors qu'Edward ravagea délicieusement mon corps, j'eus malgré moi une pensée pour sa femme.

« Eh... Bella. »

Il arrêta ses venues en moi et me regarda inquiet.

« Rien, juste une pensée. Je la chasse vite, continue. »

« Tout va bien ? »

« Continue Edward. »

Il s'appliqua à me... divertir. Ses mains se promenèrent langoureusement sur tout mon corps, sa langue traça des sillons là où il savait que j'aimais, son sexe emplit le mien et nous entraîna dans un tourbillon de plaisir.

Il avait entrepris de me faire parler depuis notre emménagement, dès qu'il le pouvait, il me questionnait sur mon passé, mon enfance, sur les livres que je préférais... jamais personne n'avait voulu en savoir autant sur moi.

« Dis-moi. » insista-t-il quand mon humeur resta préoccupée.

« J'ai vu Jessica aujourd'hui. »

« Ah oui ? Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait arrêté de jouer aux cartes. »

« Elle pense que tu as une maîtresse. »

« Oh. »

Il rit doucement puis caressa ma joue.

« Elle est moins bête que je ne le croyais. »

« Tu ne l'aimes donc pas ? »

« Non. » me répondit-il en me noyant dans ses iris verts.

J'encaissai et me tus, quelques minutes. Était-il seulement capable d'aimer? Jessica avait-elle eu aussi le droit à ces attentions au début de leur mariage? Allait-il me délaisser comme il le faisait avec sa femme?

« Alors pourquoi l'avoir épousée ? » ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

« Il fallait que je me marie, elle ou une autre... »

« Je vois. »

« Bella... Jessica ne signifie pas plus pour moi que ces putes que j'allais voir avant. »

« Je comprends. »

« Vraiment ? »

Ou je le comprenais car je savais ce qu'il était réellement, un homme à la double vie. Il était clair qu'il n'avait jamais laissé quelqu'un être important pour lui.

Il fronça les sourcils et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Je me redressai dans notre lit et mis une main sur son épaule pour qu'il me regarde.

« Tu n'as pas à te justifier. » le rassurai-je.

« Merci. »

« Et je ne suis pas jalouse des nuits qui tu as passé avec d'autres femmes. »

« Je n'avais jamais dormi avec une femme. »

« Pas même au début de ton mariage ? »

« Nous avons toujours fait chambre à part. »

Mon cœur se gonfla d'amour.

« Tu t'endors avec moi depuis deux mois et seize jours. »

« Depuis que nous avons notre chez nous. » confirma-t-il en me regardant intensément.

Il me fit l'amour, c'est ainsi que je voulais y penser. Edward ne me forçait plus, il n'utilisait plus de mots crus envers moi, il prenait toujours le temps de m'exciter avant de me prendre. Nos étreintes étaient tantôt passionnelles tantôt lascives mais plus jamais contraignantes et brutales.

_oOo_

« Edward tu es fou ! »

« Pas du tout, je veux que tu aies cette robe. »

« J'en ai déjà trop. »

Il m'enlaça dans l'intimité du salon d'essayage puis posa sa bouche tout près de mon oreille. Je gémis de plaisir, il connaissait parfaitement mon corps désormais et ce dernier répondait à ces attentions avec délice.

Le tailleur nous interpella depuis la boutique et nous gloussames.

« Prends-la. »

« D'accord, mais c'est la dernière fois ! »

« Bien mademoiselle. Je dois y aller. A ce soir. »

Il m'embrassa tendrement puis quitta le petit salon. Je l'entendis donner des ordres au tailleur puis il partit. Mes sens embrasés se turent pour que je puisse savourer les derniers mots de mon amant... mademoiselle... à ce soir... C'était réellement comme s'il me faisait la court. Si nous n'étions pas mariés, en tout cas lui, nous aurions pu vivre au grand jour notre relation.

Ce soir-là, il rentra tard et sale. Sans parler, je le guidai dans la salle de bains, le déshabillai puis le lavai. Mes gestes étaient tendres et maladroits ce qui le fit beaucoup rire. Je le questionnai sur ses cicatrices et il me confia qu'enfant, il adorait monter aux arbres pour échapper à son père, il était tombé cent fois. Certaines marques étaient encore rosâtres et je me contentai de les embrasser.

Nous fîmes l'amour sur le sol de la salle de bains, lui encore trempé et les cheveux en bataille. Il paraissait alors si jeune et insouciant.

Ensuite il me porta jusqu'à notre lit, le regard noirci.

« Je te demande pardon Bella. »

« Pourquoi ? » m'inquiétai-je.

« La façon dont je t'ai traitée... j'ai été ignoble. »

« Tu as changé. »

« Je t'ai voulu au premier regard mais je ne pouvais pas t'avoir. J'ai lutté contre toi et tu n'en savais rien. Toi si parfaite et magnifique. Je t'ai haïe de m'avoir ensorcelé, je voulais te briser pour briser le joug qui tu avais sur moi. »

« Oh Edward... »

« Laisse-moi finir s'il te plait, c'est important. »

Je hochai la tête et me serrai fort contre lui. Il m'encercla de ses bras puissants et me berça lentement.

« Je n'avais jamais été si attiré par une femme, je me suis toujours interdit ce genre de sentiments. C'est pour ça que je devais te posséder sans que tu puisses m'atteindre. Mais tu l'as fait, et je ne regrette rien. »

Mes larmes coulèrent, il ne pouvait pas savoir comme je m'en voulais de le trahir à chaque seconde.

« Bel ange... Tu me pardonnes ? »

« Oui... » soufflai-je en tentant de maitriser ma peine.

« Toi aussi tu as changé. »

« Je me sentais tellement coupable de te désirer. Tu étais marié et j'étais fascinée par toi. Et Mike... me laissait seule si souvent, j'attendais beaucoup du mariage et j'ai vite déchanté. Toi tu es parfait et tu m'écoutes. »

« Je voudrais que tu sois à moi Bella. »

« Je le suis. »

Nous nous embrassions de longues minutes, dans chaque geste je voulais lui dire que je l'aimais. Je ne pouvais pas le dire à voix haute au risque de salir cet amour. Car quoique je fasse ou dise, il restait le criminel que j'avais juré de faire tomber.

_oOo_

« Jacob, pourquoi m'avoir faite venir ? »

« Attendons Sam. »

« Non, dis-moi. »

« Le voilà. »

Sam entra avec deux autres policiers en civil. Il me regarda de la tête aux pieds puis m'ordonna de m'assoir sur le canapé. Nous étions chez Leah, cette dernière était postée à la fenêtre, immobile et silencieuse.

« Sa femme part demain seule. Ce sera le moment d'aller fouiller dans ce bureau. »

« Je n'ai pas la clé. » rappelai-je, au fond de moi soulagée.

« Voici trois clés passe-partout, l'une devrait au moins fonctionner. »

« Et les domestiques ? »

« Nous allons créer une diversion. Tiens-toi prête vendredi matin. »

« Bien. » répondis-je, cachant mon dépit.

« Pour ton information, Jacob vit désormais en face de ton immeuble. Puisque Masen passe son temps chez toi, nous avons mis sous surveillance l'appartement en permanence. »

L'attitude froide de Jacob venait sans doute de cette nouveauté. M'avait-il vue rire et danser avec Edward ? M'avait-vue faire l'amour avec lui dans chaque pièce de l'appartement ?

Sam alla parler doucement à Leah qui acquiesça à tout ce qu'il lui dit. Elle le raccompagna à la porte, me laissant seule avec Jacob.

« Je suis désolé Bella. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ça doit être si difficile pour toi, devoir être avec lui chaque jour. »

Il s'approcha de moi et caressa mes cheveux. Puis il se pencha et je compris son intention. Je reculai et le dévisageai avec colère.

« Pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Je... Bella... »

Je devinai qu'il s'était interdit de m'aimer, il avait choisi sa vocation et y dédiait sa vie, soit. Je ne voulais plus de ses regards mystérieux, ni de ses excuses, ni de sa compassion. Je ne voulais plus être Madame Black... Il me contempla, pensif, pour quitta l'appartement.

« Reste un peu. » me dit Leah.

Elle nous servit le thé et j'attendis une nouvelle leçon de sa part. Mais elle demeura silencieuse et exacerba ma gêne.

« Tu sais quelle cause tu dois servir, n'est-ce pas ? » lâcha-t-elle après avoir bu son thé.

« Oui. Je n'ai pas cessé de travailler, mes rapports hebdomadaires le prouvent. »

« C'est facile d'oublier. Masen se comporte différemment depuis plusieurs mois. »

« Je n'ai pas oublié. »

« Je fais partie des agents affectés à la surveillance. »

« Depuis quand ? »

« Une dizaine de jours. »

« Viens en au fait Leah. »

Elle se mit debout et souleva une de ses manches. De larges cicatrices barraient l'intérieur de son bras.

« J'ai été jeune aussi, et naïve. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Avant j'étais une pute et les Volturis m'ont forcée à séduire un flic... »

« Sam... » compris-je en tentant de me remémorer toutes les fois où Leah et Sam avaient été dans la même pièce que moi.

« J'ai oublié... j'ai trahi les Volturis parce que j'étais tombée amoureuse de Sam. Je lui ai tout dit et il a failli me tuer. Il ne m'a jamais aimée, il m'a considérée comme celle que j'étais, une pute avec un joli sourire et un air innocent. Il a eu vite fait de me faire passer dans ses rangs. »

« Et les Volturis ? »

« C'était il y a presque six ans, Masen les a éliminé, uns à uns. En faisait ça, il a libéré des dizaines de putes et de petits fouilles merdes que les Volturis gardaient sous leur coupe. »

« Tu regrettes ? »

« Non. »

« Qui t'a fait ça ? » la questionnai-je en regardant encore son bras.

« Moi, quand Sam m'a dit qu'il se fichait de moi... Il ne m'a jamais aimée et quand il m'a trouvée gisant au milieu de son appartement, baignant dans mon sang, il a pris le contrôle de ma vie. Il sait que je ferais tout pour lui, et je sais que jamais il ne m'aimera mais je reste. Je n'ai plus rien à part lui. »

« Il t'a dit de me mettre en garde contre mes sentiments ? »

« Non, il m'a dit de te rappeler où était ta place. Mais je t'ai vue Isabella... tu l'aimes. »

Je laissai échapper quelques larmes puis me forçai à sourire.

« Je l'aime quand il est là, mais je le hais toujours. » blasphémai-je.

« Tu es bonne comédienne, meilleure que moi. »

« Rassure Sam, je n'ai pas oublié ma mission. »

_oOo_

Ce soir-là, je demandai à Edward de fermer les rideaux de notre chambre.

« Tout va bien ? » m'enquis-je quand il revint au lit.

« Plus que bien. »

« Tu souris. » notai-je.

« J'ai eu un différent il y a plusieurs mois avec un de mes associés »

« Oh ? »

« Il m'a volé et il a enfin été retrouvé. »

« Tant mieux. »

Je me blottis contre son torse nu puis embrassai sa toison douce. Je ne voulais rien savoir de ses activités, je ne voulais pas le trahir encore plus.

« Tu ne t'intéresses jamais à mes affaires. » remarqua-t-il avec curiosité.

« C'est faux, je veux que tu réussisses dans tout ce que tu entreprends. Je suis fière de toi. »

« Ne le sois pas Bella... je ne joue pas toujours selon les règles. » répliqua-t-il gravement.

Je ne dis rien et attendis. Son humeur ne s'arrangea pas aussi je me mis à genou devant lui et entrepris de lui ôter son caleçon.

« Je veux que tu m'achètes une maison au bord du lac. » lui dis-je en embrassant son ventre dur.

« Voyez vous ça... Tu y es allée avec Newton ? »

« Non, avec ma mère, c'était au printemps dernier, tout était si paisible, magnifique... »

« Tu l'auras ta maison. »

Il m'embrassa encore, comme si rien n'existait à part nous.

« Non, oh mon dieu je ne devrais pas te demander ça. »

« Bella... Tu le mérites... »

« Je voulais te demander quelque chose, ne te mets pas en colère. »

Il devint grave, je l'avais peut-être vexé.

« Je t'écoute. »

« J'aimerais aider Angela Yorkie dans ses bonnes œuvres. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui, l'autre jour en ville j'ai vu des enfants mendier alors que je sortais du tailleur. Ça m'a brisé le cœur. »

Il me serra encore plus contre lui puis inspira profondément dans mes cheveux.

« Tu n'as pas à me demander mon accord et je te trouve admirable. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, je suis fier de toi et je vais t'aider. »

« Oh Edward... »

« Tu sais que mon entreprise est une des seules à faire des profits, je vais créer un fond d'aide que tu géreras. »

« Merci ! »

« Tu es merveilleuse. »

« Non... »

« Tu es un ange, mon ange et parfois je sens que tu es comme torturée. Comme si tu avais un secret trop lourd à porter. »

« Fais-moi l'amour. » éludai-je

« Avec plaisir. »

Il m'offrit son plus beau sourire et me coula sous lui. Puis il tendit la main vers la table de chevet et grogna.

« Dans la salle de bains. » lui soufflai-je avec empressement.

En revenant dans la chambre, son regard se voila et il perdit de son entrain.

« Comme j'aimerais ne pas avoir à en mettre... » déclara-t-il en jouant nerveusement avec le préservatif.

« Que dis-tu ? »

« Je voudrais pouvoir te faire un enfant Bella... »

« Edward je ne te demande rien et je... »

« Ne dis rien, c'est mieux ainsi je suppose. »

_oOo_

« Bella, je voudrais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. »

« Tout ce que tu veux. »

Comme c'était simple et bon d'aimer un homme. J'étais prête à tout pour lui.

« Va à cette adresse, demande à parler à Douglas, et seulement lui. Remets-lui cette enveloppe. »

« Quand ? »

« Dès demain. »

« Tu peux compter sur moi. »

Jacob et Sam se posèrent beaucoup de question, à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe il n'y avait qu'une carte de visite au nom d'Edward Masen.

« C'est peut-être un test. » avança Jacob.

Ça ne l'était pas... C'était une bijouterie et l'artisan me demanda de choisir entre trois magnifiques pierres précieuses. Je choisis un saphir, la lumière s'y reflétait parfaitement et sa couleur bleue foncée plairait sans aucun doute à Edward.

« Vous pourrez passer dans deux jours sera prêt. »

« Merci. »

Je ne pensais qu'à une chose en rentrant chez moi, je voulais offrir quelque chose en échange à Edward. Mais je n'avais pas beaucoup de moyens et pas d'idées. Il semblait déjà tout avoir. Et cette bague, que signifierait-elle ? Quand je la porterais, je penserais à lui et ce serait mon secret, mais lui ? Que voulait-il me dire avec cette bague ?

_oOo_

Le jeudi, Edward rentra de sa journée avec un magnifique bouquet de roses rouges.

« Je t'emmène dans le meilleur restaurant de la ville ce soir. »

« Oh ? » m'étonnai-je hypocritement, Jessica était partie et Edward avait de moins en moins de scrupules à me montrer à son bras.

« Tu portes la bague ! »

« Oui... elle est magnifique, merci Edward. »

« Ça te plait vraiment. »

« Bien sûr... »

La soirée fut parfaite, nous dinâmes et discutâmes tranquillement, je bus un peu de champagne et lui me fit rire. En retournant à la voiture, le chauffeur glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de mon compagnon qui se rembrunit aussitôt. Edward me fit monter puis prit place à mes côtés.

« Nous allons faire un détour, ensuite nous irons dans un endroit spécial. »

« Tu me gâtes trop Edward. »

Il resta muet, son sourire m'atteignit pas ses yeux et j'eus peur que ce qui le forçait à changer ses plans concernait son « deuxième travail. »

Le chauffeur nous conduisit jusqu'à la grande maison des Masen, au fond de mon sac, j'avais les passes-partout mais je n'avais aucune chance d'entrer dans le bureau puisque Edward était là. Il me prit la main et me guida dans l'obscurité. Je me tétanisai quand il s'arrêta devant son bureau et sortit d'une poche intérieure de sa veste une petite clé dorée.

« Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, tu peux t'assoir. »

J'entrai à sa suite, la pièce était grande et sombre. Une grande cheminée donnait un aspect chaleureux, un grand bureau et plusieurs bibliothèques occupaient un mur. Il y avait aussi un piano et un grand canapé.

« Tu dors souvent ici. » devinai-je.

« Pas depuis quelques temps. J'ai trouvé plus confortable. »

Je ris doucement, tentant d'oublier que je me trouvais là où je voulais être. J'espérais que nous n'avions pas été suivi, si Sam apprenait ma présence dans le bureau d'Edward, il me passerait un sacré savon. Je voulais toujours savoir, comme pour me prouver que ma mascarade avait encore un sens. Alors je restai debout et fis lentement le tour de la pièce. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me demande de rester assise, au lieu de ça il me regarda un instant faire puis retourna à sa tâche.

« Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu jouais du piano. »

« Je n'y touche plus depuis la mort de mes parents. »

« C'est dommage. Je parie que tu es doué. »

« Autrefois peut-être. »

Il semblait enclin à répondre à mes questions, il me fallait continuer et découvrir ses limites.

« Pourquoi ne pas le faire venir chez nous ? Un jour peut-être tu en joueras pour moi. »

Mon cœur se fêla à ce nouveau mensonge, le temps nous était compté, il n'aurait sans doute jamais l'occasion d'en jouer pour moi.

« Oui, c'est une bonne idée. »

Je me tournai vers lui, il était assis à son bureau et comptait une liasse importante de billets.

« Ce tableau est splendide. »

« Ma mère l'aimait tout particulièrement. »

« Elle avait bon goût. N'as-tu pas de photographie de tes parents ? »

Il me fit signe d'approcher et j'obéis avec appréhension. Je me donnais l'impression d'être Icare, voulant toucher le soleil et se brûlant ainsi les ailes. Icare mourrait en tombant dans l'océan me rappelai-je...

Edward ouvrit un tiroir avec une autre clé et en sortit une photographie.

« Pourquoi la cacher ? Tu ressembles tant à ton père ! Quel âge avais-tu ? »

En contemplant ce portrait de famille, j'oubliai l'arme qui était aussi dans ce tiroir, la flasque d'alcool et l'argent sur le bureau.

« J'avais dix-sept ans. Cette photo a été prise deux mois avant la mort de mes parents. »

Je passai amoureusement ma main dans ses cheveux et il soupira avant de coller son visage contre mon ventre.

« Pourquoi caches-tu cette photo? »

« C'est plus facile ainsi. »

Il se leva de son fauteuil, prit plusieurs feuilles griffonnées sur son bureau et y mit le feu dans une corbeille. Il se saisit ensuite d'un épais dossier et me tendit la main.

« Allons-y, nous avons encore de la route. »

« Où allons-nous ? »

« C'est une surprise. »

Nous retournâmes chez nous et Edward me dit de faire une valise pour quelques jours. Il était près de minuit quand le chauffeur se gara face à une grande maison au bord du lac.

« Surprise ! » rit Edward.

« Oh ! Le lac ! C'est magique ! »

« Veux-tu te baigner maintenant ? »

J'aperçus Emmett près du ponton, il me fit signe avant de monter dans la voiture et le chauffeur démarra.

« Nous sommes seuls ? » m'inquiétai-je.

« Oui, ces prochains jours, personne ne pourra nous déranger. »

« C'est réellement une belle surprise. »

_oOo_

Nous étions au lac depuis deux jours, je pensais avec angoisse que Sam avait du me maudire d'être partie sans prévenir. Son plan était tombé à l'eau, une telle occasion ne se représenterait pas de si tôt. Edward eut un peu de mal à ne rien faire, parfois son regard se perdait sur la nature environnante comme s'il craignait quelque chose. Je supposais que le dossier était avec nous dans cette maison estivale.

Le samedi après-midi, il décida de m'emmener faire de la barque le long du rivage. Tout était parfait, je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir ressentir une telle paix intérieure aussi quand son rire me ramena à la réalité, je pris la décision de ne plus le trahir. Je ne donnerais plus d'informations sur lui, ses allées et venues, sur ses rares confidences, sur son passé. Je mentirais même, mais le destin d'Edward était déjà tout tracé, il irait en prison un jour ou serait tué, quoique je fasse.

« Tu as tellement changé depuis que je te connais. »

« Toi aussi Edward. »

Je lui fis un clin d'oeil et il rigola fort.

« Jamais tu n'avais été aussi détendue. »

Il attendait une explication et égoïstement, je ne voulais pas lui dire la vérité. Il fallait que je profite un maximum de ces instants avec lui.

« Je te l'ai dit, je me sentais coupable envers Mike. »

« Et maintenant ? »

« Je l'ai oublié. »

« Tu l'aimes ? »

« Non, ma mère a décidé pour moi. »

Il eut ce geste de tendresse une fois de plus, il posa sa main sur ma joue et me dévisagea comme s'il voulait se souvenir à jamais de mon visage et j'en profitai pour en faire autant.

« Parle-moi de tes parents. »

Il hésita puis me raconta. Cela devait le libérer d'un poids, depuis des années il avaient remisé son passé, s'empêchant d'y penser ou de regretter. Je pouvais comprendre comment il avait pu tomber dans ce monde du crime. Orphelin et malade, il avait été spolié de ses biens et de son avenir. Le médecin lui avait donné une large somme mais ça ne pouvait pas pu combler la perte de sa famille. Sam ne savait pas quand exactement Edward était entré au service des Volturis, peu avant la disparition du trio, la police ignorait tout de lui. La rumeur de la rue avait mis au courant qu'un nouveau loup avait repris les affaires des Volturis. Et de ce que j'avais entendu de Jacob, je pus reconstituer les trous de cette histoire. Edward avait été un homme de main avec d'abord peu de responsabilités, il avait du faire ses preuves et pour cela oublier ce qu'il était. Un jour il avait décidé de reprendre sa vie en main et pour cela il n'avait eu qu'une solution, faire tuer ses protecteurs.

_oOo_

Peu après notre retour, je fis remarquer à Edward que je n'avais pas revu Emmett. Il me répondit que ce dernier était en voyages d'affaire mais je sus que c'était un mensonge. Ce fut Sam qui m'informa qu'Emmett ainsi qu'un dénommé Garrett avaient été arrêtés.

« Le gros est son bras droit, ça va pas mal ébranler ce petit monde. » ricana le flic.

« Il a parlé ? »

« Pas encore, on fait ça dans les règles. On ne torture pas, nous. »

Son regard se planta dans le mien comme pour me rappeler qui étaient les méchants et qui étaient les gentils. Je haussai les épaules.

« Je dois y aller. » annonçai-je.

« Déjà ? » s'inquiéta Jacob.

« Oui, je vais aider Angela à la paroisse. »

« Ne perds pas ton temps. Si on arrive à faire parler ces deux mafieux, tu seras bientôt libérée. » me lança Sam.

« Je dois garder ma couverture. » répondis-je.

_oOo_

« Tu cuisines très bien Bella. Tu as toutes les qualités d'une bonne épouse. » me complimenta Edward ce soir-là.

Maintenant que je savais pour Emmett, je comprenais mieux sa bonne humeur feinte. Alors je me contentai de le prendre dans mes bras et d'être celle dont il avait besoin.

Trois jours plus tard, Emmett fut libéré ainsi que l'autre homme de main d'Edward. Je l'appris à nouveau par Sam.

« Je n'y crois... » dit Leah.

« Cet enfoiré a payé le juge ! » maugréa Jacob.

« On ne l'aura jamais... Pas légalement en tout cas. » ajouta Sam.

Jacob me regarda attentivement puis vint se poster à côté de son supérieur.

« On a pu avoir quelques infos, lundi prochain il va réunir tous ses lieutenants dans un resto miteux du quartier sud. »

« Qu'allez-vous faire ? »

Sam plissa ses yeux et me jaugea. J'étouffai mon inquiétude, j'étais résolue à être avec Edward quand ça arriverait. Je n'avais pas oublié qu'il était un criminel.

« On va les arroser, il va préparer sa contre attaque, c'est lui ou nous. »

« Je comprends. » articulai-je difficilement.

_oOo_

Le jour funeste arriva, Edward avait été de plus en plus tendu et sur ses gardes. Nous ne nous déplacions plus sans deux gardes du corps. Je n'avais pas posé de questions et avais teinté d'amour chacun de mes mots et de mes gestes.

Au matin, Edward me fit encore l'amour puis il insista pour que nous prenions un bain.

« Voudrais-tu partir en voyage avec moi ? »

« Oui. » répondis-je sincèrement.

« Et Mike ? »

« Je m'en fiche, il n'y a que toi qui compte. »

« Merci Bella. Merci d'être là. »

_oOo_

J'entrai dans le restaurant à midi moins cinq et repérai facilement le groupe de bandits car il n'y avait qu'eux. Un serveur me demanda de sortir et Edward leva la tête à cet instant. Son regard s'embrasa, il vint rapidement jusqu'à moi, il savait être terrifiant.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ! » tempêta-t-il.

« Je voulais déjeuner... »

« Tu te moques de moi ? »

« Non, couinai-je. Je suis allée à la bijouterie car le collier que tu m'as offert le mois dernier s'est cassé. »

« Tu aurais du me le donner, je m'en serais occupé. »

« Je ne voulais pas te déranger. »

« Tu n'as pas pensé que la bijouterie serait fermée à cette heure ci ? »

« Je voulais avoir le collier pour ce soir, pour te faire plaisir. »

« Va au comptoir et attends-moi. »

Ses acolytes me lorgnaient, j'en reconnus quelques uns. Très vite, Edward se leva à nouveau et revint vers moi.

« Pas ici. » lui dis-je en indiquant la cabine téléphonique à l'arrière du restaurant.

« Bella ! » grogna-t-il.

« Tu peux bien me réprimander mais pas en public, s'il te plait. »

« Non, je ne... je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. J'ai eu peur. J'ai cru que ... Tu sais que je veux te protéger, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. »

Je me noyai dans son regard vert, la honte me submergea et la peur aussi. Car il allait mourir, avec tous ces mafieux, tous ces salops, il allait mourir. Dans ma tête, je me répétais « Pas lui » en boucle. Pas lui, je ne voulais pas qu'il meurt. Qu'on me tue mais qu'il soit sauvé... Je devais faire quelque chose.

Je me hissai pour l'enlacer, il se tendit puis se laissa aller. Il soupira comme il le faisait parfois quand nous étions seuls et que tout était simple. Pas lui... mon dieu pas lui, me répétai-je. Il était si tendre avec moi, généreux et drôle, oui il avait mal agi mais... il avait le droit à une seconde chance sûrement. C'était chrétien que de lui accorder cette seconde chance... Pas lui...

« Sauve-toi... Il y a une fenêtre dans les toilettes des femmes... » chuchotai-je en pleurant doucement.

« Quoi ? »

« Sauve-toi, maintenant ! »

Je le repoussai brutalement et il comprit. Il comprit mes mensonges, ma trahison, le danger. Il courut jusqu'aux toilettes, ses « collègues » ne remarquèrent rien. Je sortis précipitamment du restaurant, je vis les voitures se garer et les autres policiers embusqués sortirent de leur cachette.

Je vis Jacob me faire un signe, je l'ignorai et partis dans le sens opposé en courant. Mes talons claquèrent sur le trottoir, je devais partir... Une minute après les coups de feu partirent dans tous les sens, je m'engouffrai sous un porche et attendis en pleurant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le vacarme cessa et une main se posa sur mon épaule, je reconnus le chauffeur d'Edward.

« Venez, vite ! »

* * *

_Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Il n'en reste plus qu'un... J'attends vos reviews et vos pronostics sur la fin de cette fic!_


	4. Dernière partie

_Voilà la suite et fin que vous attendiez toutes! J'ai passé beaucoup de temps pour vous livrer rapidement la dernière partie. Je mérite une récompense, non? Une review de celles qui n'ont pas encore écrit, de celles qui m'ont demandée de publier vite pour faire cesser cette attente insupportable, de celles qui m'ont soutenue et qui doivent absolument me donner un avis final, et... j'arrête là. Merci à toutes de m'avoir suivie dans cette aventure et me m'avoir aussi bien motivée. MERCI!_

* * *

**DERNIERE PARTIE**

**PDV Edward**

Pas maintenant, je ne pouvais pas penser à Bella maintenant. Je devais fuir et vite, je devais sauver ma peau pour... pas maintenant.

J'escaladai un immeuble, regrettant de ne pas avoir fait autant d'exercices que lorsque je n'étais qu'un garçon de courses pour les Volturis. Arrivé sur le toit, je me baissai pour inspecter la rue. Les flics étaient là... des dizaines... C'était ridicule, ils n'avaient jamais eu de preuves concrètes contre moi et si jamais un de mes gars en laissait, je payais le juge.

La police savait-elle déjà que je m'étais enfui ? Leur avait-elle dit ? Pas maintenant !

Des coups de feu éclatèrent et je vis l'échange entre la police et mes hommes de mains ainsi que des « ambassadeurs » des autres clans. La flicaille nous tirait comme des lapins et il n'y avait pas de quartier... Je devais partir et ne pas penser à ceux que je venais de condamner.

Je parvins à m'enfuir par les arrières cours, heureusement pour moi je connaissais cette ville par cœur. Je n'étais pas loin d'une des planques sécurisées, j'en avais une dizaine, des appartements sous les toits avec des armes et de l'argent.

Deux heures plus tard, je n'étais plus qu'une boule de nerfs, j'avais envie de hurler et de tout démolir hors je ne le pouvais pas. Jasper arriva me sauvant de la folie.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était cette merde ! » lui criai-je.

« J'en sais encore rien patron, j'ai emmené Bella à la planque numéro six. »

« Bella ? Pourquoi ? »

« Elle a failli y passer, elle est ressortie et elle a du voir les flics car elle s'est mise à courir. Je l'ai retrouvée à cent mètres du resto. Vous inquiétez pas, Alice s'en occupe. »

« Ok. »

Sauf que ça n'était pas ok, si Bella était bien ce que je pensais, elle pouvait encore trahir et dénoncer Jasper et Alice.

« Vous devriez restés ici jusqu'à demain. » me dit Jasper.

« Où est Emmett ? »

« Il était en retard, il a passé la matinée chez Rosalie... »

« Pourquoi ? » m'étonnai-je avec agacement.

Emmett trouvait toujours des excuses pour aller voir la blonde, habituellement il me prévenait.

« Les Irlandais ont encore tenté de la racketter. »

Jasper me donna des vêtements mal coupés et abîmés.

« Je reviens demain à midi. »

« Ok. »

« Un message pour Bella? »

« Non... non pas de message. Il faut organiser notre fuite et vite. Vois avec Emmett. »

« On y travaille. »

« Ça ira pour Alice ? »

« Ouais, vous inquiétez pas. »

Il fila, j'espérais qu'il réussirait à passer entre les mailles du filet. Je me retrouvais seul avec rien d'autre à faire que de me repasser encore et encore les derniers mots de Bella. Rien d'autre à faire que de me remémorer son regard qui m'avait supplié de partir, à cet assaut des flics. Rien d'autre à faire que de regretter ces derniers mois où je n'avais plus été moi-même parce que j'avais été heureux.

J'avais considéré tout remettre en cause pour elle, j'avais été prêt à forcer son mari de divorcer, prêt moi-même à divorcer, prêt à quitter cette vie pour lui en offrir une plus digne d'elle et moins dangereuse.

J'avais eu envie d'avoir un enfant d'elle... alors que Jessica me tannait avec ça depuis le début de notre mariage. J'avais eu envie d'une vie simple. J'avais eu envie d'un avenir plus clair.

J'avais voulu mieux parce que cette sorcière m'avait fait croire que le monde n'était pas si noir. Parce qu'elle avait prétendu m'aimer pour mieux me vendre aux flics. Parce que je la voulais autrement que j'avais voulu les autres.

J'avais cru qu'elle pouvait me comprendre, qu'elle pourrait un jour me pardonner, qu'elle pourrait même m'aider à me sortir de cette vie. Mais pouvait-elle vraiment comprendre ce qu'était ma vie ? Etre haï ou craint était tout ce que je connaissais avant elle. Je me complaisais dans l'obscur parce que j'avais perdu toute joie de vie. Adolescent, je m'étais rêvé soldat, au grand dam de mes parents. J'aurais combattu au nom de la justice... au lieu de ça, je m'étais rangé dans le camp de la plus puissante mafia de Chicago, mes mains n'étaient pas rougies d'ennemis tués sur le champ de bataille.

Dans cette tourmente, je n'avais pu compter que sur deux compagnons de malheur, Emmett et Jasper. Ils avaient aussi été recrutés par les Volturis mais n'avaient vu leur engagement que comme un passage dans leur vie. Aucun n'avait ambitionné de devenir un chef de gang. Chacun avait même trouvé l'amour, j'espérais qu'ils pourraient se sortir du crime pour vivre des jours paisibles auprès de leur femme.

Je croyais en l'amour, j'avais eu l'exemple de mes parents, et je savais que c'était une chose rare et précieuse. Je ne m'étais plus cru digne après avoir du tuer un couple de drogués dont le seul tort avait été d'emprunter de l'argent aux Volturis. Aro m'avait mis en garde des centaines de fois, j'étais jeune et prometteur, je ne devais pas m'entraver avec des sentiments.

« Si un jour vraiment tu crois aimer, pars car elle ne voudra pas d'un criminel. » m'avait-il dit une nuit.

Je n'avais personne à qui me confier, personne pour comprendre que derrière mes deux identités, il n'y avait qu'un gouffre sans fond et si noir que je n'avais plus voulu m'y plonger depuis douze ans. Je passais d'un rôle à l'autre sans transition, sans pouvoir être moi. J'avais découvert qu'il était plus simple de ne pas essayer d'être moi et de ne compter sur personne. Avec le temps, j'avais oublié qui j'étais.

L'arrivée de Bella m'avait forcé à ressentir et à ouvrir des portes que j'avais soigneusement fermées. J'avais du subir cette attraction pour elle, balayant mon besoin de solitude. J'avais tenté de fuir, j'avais échoué à trois reprises. J'étais revenu vers elle, plus faible jour après jour, plus naïf et plus imprudent. Je m'étais senti bien grâce à elle, je m'étais cru capable de changer.

J'étais le seul à blâmer, je me retrouvais ennemi numéro un et confiné dans une mansarde insalubre sans aucune certitude de m'en sortir Je ne pouvais pas aimer, je ne pouvais que désirer et avoir, posséder et user. J'avais succombé à la luxure, ça ne pouvait pas être de l'amour.

Je détestais ne plus rien contrôler, ne rien savoir, ne rien pouvoir faire. Plus que tout, je détestais ressentir encore de l'amour pour elle.

Elle m'avait trahi, elle savait que la police allait intervenir, elle ne s'était pas trouvée dans le restaurant par hasard. Je l'avais vu dans ses yeux...

Je devais oublier tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit, tous les regards et les gestes qu'elle avait eus pour moi, oublier son corps que je connaissais par cœur et qui réagissait sous mes mains et mes lèvres. Oublier aussi qu'elle m'avait sauvé la vie, oublier que sans elle, je serais mort.

Le retour à la réalité était brutal, je ne pouvais plus rien croire, plus rien espérer, plus rien désirer... J'avais deux options, l'oublier et partir ou la tuer et rester. Je ne croyais pas en un juste milieu, ou je devenais un autre, solitaire et honnête, ou je devenais un criminel à temps pleine, en plein jour, à pleine puissance. Dans les deux cas, je ne serais jamais heureux, parce que elle ne m'avait jamais aimé, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas encore me vouloir. J'avais vécu les mois les plus merveilleux de ma vie et ils n'étaient qu'illusion.

**PDV Bella**

Le chauffeur m'avait traînée à toute allure dans les rues de Chicago jusqu'à atteindre les quartiers mal famés des ouvriers.

« Vous m'emmenez où ? » articulai-je difficilement.

« Dans une de nos planques. Ordre du patron. »

« Edward... » sanglotai-je finalement.

Je ne pouvais plus retenir mes pleurs.

« Je sais Bella... je vais vous aider. Merde, c'est terrible... Saleté de flics, ils les ont arrosé... »

« Edward... » gémis-je en pensant à ce qu'il avait du ressentir quand je lui avais dit de partir.

« J'espère qu'il n'a pas souffert. » murmura le chauffeur.

« Non ! Il n'est pas mort ! » m'écriai-je en réalisant que je n'avais encore rien dit à ce sujet.

« C'est un coup dur mais... »

« Il est parti par la fenêtre à l'arrière du restaurant, avant la fusillade ! » hoquetai-je.

« Vraiment ? Oh ! »

Il accéléra le pas et me pressa dans un petit immeuble. Au troisième étage, il tapa un coup puis une jeune fille brune nous ouvrit.

« Jazz ! Oh mon dieu tu n'as rien ? »

« Tu es déjà au courant... » se rembrunit le chauffeur.

« Emmett vient de téléphoner au bar, Jimmy m'a prévenue. J'étais morte d'inquiétude ! »

« Tout va bien, va te recoucher. Nous avons une invitée. »

Elle me remarqua enfin et tourna sa silhouette vers moi, son ventre était gonflé. Je fus jalouse immédiatement, si j'avais eu la chance de porter l'enfant d'Edward, une vie sans lui m'aurait paru moins pénible.

« Bella ! »

Elle passa ses petites mains autour de mes poignets pour me forcer à entrer.

« Je dois y retourner, je vais le chercher. » nous dit Jasper.

J'observai l'appartement tandis qu'Alice s'activait à nous préparer du thé. L'endroit était petit, une pièce principale et une chambre, le tout peu meublé et paradoxalement chaleureux. Je refusai poliment le thé, consentis à m'assoir sur une chaise tandis que mon hôtesse babillait nerveusement sur la fusillade.

« Il va s'en sortir Bella. » tenta-t-elle de me rassurer.

« J'espère. »

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'on se rencontre en vrai. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je t'ai vue souvent, je suis une souris dans le métier. »

« Une souris ? » répétai-je, confuse.

« Une taupe. »

« Tu travailles pour Edward ? »

« Oui. Enfin plus maintenant. »

Elle posa ses mains tendrement sur son ventre pour le cajoler.

« Et tu es avec le chauffeur ? »

« Jasper, oui on est mariés. »

« Tu n'as pas peur en permanence ? »

« J'ai grandi avec des parents criminels, ils étaient avec les Volturis et ces... salauds les ont tués parce qu'ils avaient été arrêtés. »

J'étais confrontée à la réalité de la vie d'Edward et ça correspondait parfaitement à l'idée que je m'en étais faite. Comment faisaient-ils tous pour avancer ainsi, sans certitude, sans avenir rassurant, sans sécurité ?

« Je serais morte sans Edward. Il m'a sauvée des Volturis. » me confia Alice.

« Comment ? »

Je savais qu'il y avait du bon en lui même dans cette vie-là, à mes yeux, cela suffisait à l'absoudre mais je n'étais pas juge.

« Il était chargé de me tuer, pour éviter que j'aille les balancer aux flics pour venger mes parents. Edward m'a installée dans cette planque. Pas longtemps après il a décidé de nous débarrasser de ces pourris. Il t'a parlé de tout ça ? »

« Jamais mais... enfin... je savais quelques trucs. »

« Ça doit faire un choc... je sais que ça va paraître bizarre mais c'est un type bien. Dans le milieu, c'est le moins cruel. »

Je me souvins d'un rapport sur un policier retrouvé peu après ma rencontre officielle avec Edward, l'homme avait été torturé et électrocuté par les hommes d'Edward et ce dernier savait forcément ce qu'il avaient fait.

« Il ne tue jamais sans raison en tout cas. »

Mon cœur se serra en pensant qu'il allait vouloir me tuer. Je l'avais trahi de trop nombreuses façons, j'espérais juste avoir le temps de le revoir et de lui dire enfin que je l'aimais.

Jasper, le chauffeur, revint à la tombée de la nuit. Je lui sautais dessus littéralement et il me rassura aussitôt.

« Il se cache, tout va bien. Mais la ville grouille de flics, on se barre demain. »

« Vous lui avez dit où je me trouvais? »

« Oui. Nous devons attendre demain et rester sur nos gardes. Les flics le recherchent. »

« Il va bien, réellement ? »

« Il est secoué, me dit Jasper. Rassurez-vous, il a un plan. »

Un plan... je me demandais où je me trouvais dans ce plan.

**_oOo_**

Je ne pus dormir cette nuit-là, négligeant le matelas posé dans la salle. Le regard perdu sur le paysage noirci de la ville, je ne pensais qu'à lui. Quand Alice se réveilla, elle s'empressa de nous raconter le rêve qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait une énergie folle, je comprenais l'insistance de son mari pour qu'elle se repose. Elle me prêta une robe simple et des dessous, je dus insister pour me coiffer seule. Jasper s'absenta une partie de le matinée, vers onze heures il repassa rapidement à l'appartement pour embrasser sa femme.

« Repose-toi. » sermonnai-je Alice comme l'avait fait toute la matinée son mari.

Elle ne cessait de parcourir l'appartement pour finir ses valises. Elle me sourit et s'assit. Distraitement, elle câlina son ventre tout en grignotant du pain et me parla de Jasper. Son visage se rembrunit soudainement.

« J'ai peur Bella. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai toujours eu cette vie... je ne sais rien faire d'autre que de me faufiler et espionner. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va venir facilement. »

« Tu m'aideras? »

Je hochai la tête, incapable de me trahir et de lui mentir. D'une certaine façon, je l'aiderais peut-être.

On toqua trois fois à la porte, je reconnus l'habitude de Jasper. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'Edward entre à sa suite. Il chercha Alice du regard puis lui sourit.

« Toujours pas de bébé ? » se moqua-t-il.

Dieu qu'il était beau, même avec des vêtements abîmés et pas rasé. Il s'approcha d'elle et elle se laissa tomber dans ses bras. Il la considérait comme une petite sœur, c'était adorable et ça me rassurait de le voir aimé par d'autres. J'avais cru qu'après la mort de ses parents, il avait été seul et sans amis.

« Je suis énorme. » se lamenta-t-elle quand il lui dit qu'elle était resplendissante.

« Allez, tu peux mieux faire. »

« Je te manque pas vrai ?! » rit-elle en lui donnant une tape dans l'épaule.

« Oui, ton remplaçant n'a pas été très efficace. » répliqua-t-il en se tendant et nous ressentîmes tous son changement d'humeur. J'aimerais parler seul avec Isabella. »

Je me figeai et attendis le coup de grâce, l'instant où son regard se planterait dans le mien pour me dire qu'il me détestait. Il m'avait appelé Isabella, ça ne pouvait rien augurer de bon. Alice me serra la main, ignorante de mes torts et de ma responsabilité dans les derniers évènements, elle pensait nous offrir un peu d'intimité pour nos retrouvailles.

Il s'assit sur une chaise et resta silencieux. Je finis par m'assoir face à lui. Ses yeux évitèrent les miens mais ne purent s'empêcher de chercher mes mains et mes lèvres.

« J'écoute. » murmura-t-il en serrant les poings sur ses cuisses.

« Je suis née à Forks dans l'État de Washington, j'ai grandi près d'une réserve indienne. Il y a trois ans, mes parents ont été tués par des contrebandiers. Jacob s'est occupé de moi. »

« Jacob ? » releva-t-il en serrant la mâchoire.

« Mon père était shérif, Jacob l'aidait mais ça n'était pas officiel parce qu'il est un indien. On est parti à Seattle, j'ai vécu deux ans avec une tante. Jacob a décidé d'aller à Chicago ensuite et je l'ai rejoint dès que j'ai pu. »

« Dis-moi ce qu'il est pour toi. »

« J'ai eu le béguin pour lui quand j'étais plus jeune. »

Je ne voulais pas m'étendre sur cette partie, ça me paraissait si loin et flou.

« En arrivant ici, il m'a logée chez une femme que tu connais peut-être, Leah Clearwater. » continuai-je.

« Elle... et merde ! Oui, elle avait été envoyée par les Volturis pour trouver la faille d'un flic. Et elle est restée avec ce flic Sam Uley. »

Il digéra cette information, de plus en plus tendu.

« Un soir Sam est venu me voir pour me proposer de travailler pour lui. Jacob était contre, il avait peur pour moi, j'ai accepté pour qu'il soit fier de moi et pour venger mes parents. J'ai toujours su qui tu étais. Mike est un drogué notoire, il devait un service à Sam. J'ai prétendu être mariée avec lui, ensuite j'ai rencontré ta femme dans un magasin. C'est ainsi que je suis entrée dans ta vie. »

« Tu disais être allée au lac avec ta mère. »

J'étais surprise qu'il relève ce détail dans mes confessions.

« J'y étais allée avec Jacob. »

« Tu es toujours amoureuse de lui ? »

« Non. » affirmai-je avec force.

« Depuis quand ? »

« Je sais maintenant que ça n'était qu'un béguin, rien de plus. »

« Depuis quand ?! » vociféra-t-il.

« Depuis que j'ai réalisé que je t'aimais. Ce que je ressens pour toi est tellement plus fort que ce que j'ai cru ressentir pour lui. »

Il se leva et donna un coup de pied dans la chaise, elle s'écrasa contre le mur, cela ne le calma pas.

« Tu mens. »

« Non ! »

Il fonça vers moi et je me levai pour lui faire face. Je devais lui prouver que je disais vrai, tant pis s'il n'était pas prêt à m'écouter. Je devais répondre à son interrogatoire mais aussi lui dire que je regrettais et que je l'aimais.

« Tu mens. »

« Tu t'en es rendu compte, tu me l'as dit, avant qu'on aille au lac... je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, malgré moi. »

« Bien sûr que c'était malgré toi... Tu ne connais rien, tu es si jeune et innocente, comment peux-tu être certaine de m'aimer ? C'est le sexe qui t'a tourné la tête. » répliqua-t-il avec arrogance.

« Tu ne peux pas dire ça. »

Ma voix s'altéra à cause des sanglots qui menaçaient d'éclater.

« Évidemment que je le peux ! Tu m'as toujours menti. »

« Je croyais que tu méritais de tomber. » plaidai-je en le fixant à travers mes larmes.

« Tu mens... » répéta-t-il.

« Mes parents ont été tués par des hommes comme toi. C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté de te piéger, pour les venger eux et tous ces innocents que la mafia tue chaque jour ! Pour débarrasser le monde d'une pourriture de plus ! Il me disait que j'agissais pour le bien de tous, que je pourrais être satisfaite quand tu serais derrière les barreaux. Que tu étais pareil que les autres mais tu es ... Toi tu es différent. »

« Tu as toujours menti. »

« Je suis venue hier parce que je savais que tu allais mourir et je voulais être avec toi.»

« Alors pourquoi m'avoir prévenu ? » lâcha-t-il.

« Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir... je ne pouvais pas vivre dans un monde où tu ne serais plus. »

Il fit un pas vers moi puis se stoppa et frappa la table.

« C'était ton objectif pourtant... que je sois liquidé. »

« Non, je devais trouver des preuves, je devais entrer dans ton bureau. »

« Tu y es entrée... » se souvint-il, désemparé.

« Oui, je n'ai rien dit, je n'ai jamais rien eu à dire finalement, tu as toujours été prudent. »

« Ça n'était pas la première fois que ce flic a tenté de me piéger. »

Je frissonnai en pensant à ce qu'il était advenu de ces deux femmes.

« Pourquoi toi ? »

« J'étais jeune et inexpérimentée. »

« Oui.. bien vu Uley. Je suis tombé dans le piège. On te donnerait le bon dieu sans confessions Isabella... Swan. Tu n'as jamais été mariée ? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi tu as accepté de piéger un homme tel que moi ?! S'écria-t-il. Tu réalises que tu aurais pu être tuée ? »

« Je n'avais rien à perdre, je voulais être utile... Quand j'ai compris que je t'aimais, j'ai voulu tout arrêter.»

« Après ton retour de Jacksonville, ou d'ailleurs puisque ta mère n'y a jamais vécu... »

« En effet. »

Nous restâmes silencieux. Je me sentais réellement soulagée d'un poids énorme, j'avais pu tout lui dire.

« Où serais-tu allée hier si Jasper ne t'avait pas amenée ici ? Tu serais retournée avec l'autre ? »

Il était jaloux de Jacob... Je comptais peut-être pour lui, rien qu'un peu, je pouvais m'en satisfaire.

« Non... je t'aurais cherché pour te demander de me pardonner. »

Il n'avait cessé de passer rageusement sa mains dans ses cheveux, se décoiffant totalement.

« Tu mens, tu m'as tellement menti, je ne sais pas qui tu es... »

Il me tourna le dos et posa ses mains à plat sur le mur. Je sentis son corps irradié de colère et de rage. Je ne l'en blâmais pas, mais s'il pouvait juste me comprendre...

« Tu me connais, Edward, mieux que personne, et au fond de toi tu le sais... Tu le sais, tu l'as senti même si je n'ai rien dit. Je t'aime Edward, je t'aime. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Pardonne-moi. »

« Je t'ai cru, je t'ai laissée entrer dans ma vie... et tu m'as trahi ! »

« Tu ne m'as jamais laissée entrer dans ta vie, tu as envahi la mienne... Tu ne m'as rien donné et tu m'as tout pris. Ce que je sais de toi, je l'ai appris par les autres, par Sam, Jacob, Leah, Alice, Jessica. Tu t'es si peu confié à moi alors que je t'ai presque tout révélé de moi. Tu sais qui je suis. »

Je tendis les mains vers lui, repentante, je ne voulais qu'un signe pour apaiser ma conscience. Il hésita, c'était comme s'il m'enfonçait lentement un couteau dans le cœur.

« Je te veux encore Edward, je ne devrais pas, j'ai lutté, mais c'est ainsi. Et le Edward que j'aime est capable de faire le bien. » arguai-je en m'approchant de lui.

« Tu te trompes ! Je suis un monstre ! Je n'ai jamais prétendu être un saint. »

« On est pareil Edward, tu n'es pas un monstre. Quand mes parents sont morts, j'ai été prise en charge par un flic, quand tu as perdu les tiens, tu es tombé dans les griffes de ces criminels. Tu t'en es affranchi d'une certaine façon et tu as tenté de faire mieux. Ne vois-tu pas que tu es quelqu'un de bien ? »

« Arrête de vouloir me sauver. »

« Je ne serais pas restée à t'attendre si je pensais un seul instant que tu ne méritais une seconde chance. »

Il se retourna pour me faire face, il me toisa en voulant paraître menaçant.

« Je l'ai vu... ce garçon innocent et droit, je l'ai vu quand nous étions dans la maison du lac, quand nous allions au cinéma, quand tu t'es endormais avec moi. »

« Tu te trompes, c'est trop tard. » s'entêta-t-il.

« Que vas-tu faire après m'avoir tuée ? » demandai-je, déçue qu'il ne veuille pas m'écouter.

Il se plia en deux, comme si je l'avais frappé au ventre. Il était venu pour cela, quoique je dise, il devait s'assurer que je ne parlerais jamais. Je n'avais pas d'autre espoir que de le sauver de ce qu'il était devenu, je me fichais de ma vie.

« Je... pars en Europe, Emmett a déjà simulé ma mort... »

« Bien... alors ce sera comme je n'avais pas existé. » compris-je sans regrets.

« Bella... »

« Ne retombe pas dans le crime. Sois un homme honnête, en l'honneur de tes parents... » le suppliai-je.

Il s'approcha, sa main se leva, je crus un instant qu'il allait me gifler. Il caressa ma joue légèrement, comme s'il craignait de se brûler.

« Je ne sais plus qui je suis. » murmura-t-il.

« Rappelle-toi, s'il te plait. »

« Bella, je t'aime tellement... je ne sais pas comment faire... »

« Pense à toi, sauve-toi, loin d'ici. »

« Mais toi... »

« Je t'aime, rien ne changera cela, même si tu me tues... »

« Arrête de dire ça ! Je ne peux pas te tuer ! »

Il tomba genoux à terre et passa ses bras autour de ma taille pour me fondre en lui.

« Pense à toi. » répétai-je.

« Viens avec moi. »

Il se remit debout puis m'embrassa avec fougue, il répéta sur mes lèvres qu'il m'aimait. Je l'enlaçais fortement, s'il me pardonnait, s'il m'aimait assez, je ne voulais plus me séparer de lui.

« Viens avec moi. Emmett nous avait préparé des faux passeports, au cas où. »

« Tu savais ? »

« Je savais pour l'enquête d'Uley, oui. Je suis désolé de t'avoir mise en danger. »

Il retournait la situation, il me demandait pardon, il regrettait, il m'aimait. Il était comme le reflet parfait de mon âme.

« Moi aussi. »

« Tu m'as sauvé la vie... je serais mort si tu ne m'avais pas dit de partir. »

« Que t'est-il arrivé ensuite ? » m'enquis-je sans relâcher la pression de mes bras autour de lui.

« J'ai escaladé un immeuble et je me suis enfui par les toits. »

« Pourquoi Jasper m'a ramenée ici ? »

« C'était la consigne. S'il m'arrivait quelque chose, il devait te mettre en sécurité. »

Mes larmes redoublèrent, j'avais sous-estimé son amour pour moi. Il avait envisagé un avenir pour nous, il avait tout fait pour me protéger non seulement de lui mais du tout.

« Nous devons partir maintenant. Dis que tu veux venir avec moi, Bella. »

« Ma place est auprès de toi Edward. »

« Londres te convient ? » me dit-il en souriant, soulagé.

« Tant que je suis avec toi. »

**_oOo_**

Jasper nous conduisit tous jusqu'au port de New York. Le voyage fut long, Alice parla sans discontinuer, me permettant de ne rien faire d'autre que de me lover contre Edward. Ce dernier ne brisa pas son étreinte, je sentais son souffle doux sur mon front, sonnez était perdu dans mes cheveux qu'il avait défaits. Souvent il passait un doigt sous mon menton pour m'embrasser puis il retombait dans le silence.

Au bout de six heures de route, nous parvînmes au port. Emmett nous attendait déjà avec plusieurs valises au pied d'un immense paquebot. Une jeune femme blonde lui tenait le bras.

« Allons-y. » dit simplement Edward en me prenant la main, et nous le suivîmes vers l'embarcadère.

J'entendis Emmett appeler la blonde Rosalie, je supposais qu'elle était la tenancière du bordel. Il la regardait avec dévotion. Quant à Jasper et Alice, ils se donnaient la main, ce dernier la couvait du regard et parfois ses yeux descendaient vers le ventre rond.

Un marin nous accueillit et Emmett lui tendit six billets. Nous allions traverser l'Atlantique sur un paquebot de luxe. Je n'avais rien vu de plus beau, tout n'était que bois précieux, dorure et nacre. Nous détonnions par nos tenues modestes. Nous fûmes rapidement conduits dans nos cabines, une par couple.

Edward se pressa derrière moi pour me prendre dans ses bras et embrasser mon cou.

« Nous allons devoir changer d'identité. » me dit-il en me guidant vers le grand lit.

« Ah oui ? »

« Je pensais prendre le nom de celui qui m'a sauvé la vie il y a douze ans. »

« Je devrais aussi changer de nom. »

« Tu n'es pas une criminelle. »

Il me décocha un sourire moqueur.

« Ils ont du comprendre que je t'avais aidé. »

« Ils ne pourront rien te faire, je te protège. »

Je me blottis plus fort et inhala son odeur divine. J'étais chez moi, là dans ses bras. Depuis la mort de mes parents, je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi aimée et en sécurité.

« Je t'épouserai à Londres Bella. »

Je ne pus rien répondre, mon coeur s'arrêta un instant, il me voulait vraiment...

« Je t'aime tellement... Je te promets que nous allons avoir une belle vie. »

« Honnête ? » m'enquis-je, faussement inquiète.

« Oui. »

« Et tes affaires ? »

« J'ai déjà fait transférer mon argent. »

Je grimaçai en pensant qu'il était sans doute plus riche que je ne le croyais grâce à ses activités dans la mafia.

« Pas l'argent sale. » devina-t-il.

Je m'allongeai sur le lit et lui tendis les bras pour qu'il me rejoigne. Nous n'avions pas eu de moments intimes depuis près de deux jours, j'étais en manque de lui. Je défis les boutons de sa chemise, en écartai les pans pour poser mes lèvres sur son torse. Ma main glissa vers son sexe déjà dur pour moi, je le caressais lentement. Il ferma les yeux puis m'embrassa fougueusement. Il ôta ma robe et traça un chemin avec ses lèvres entre mes seins et mon sexe, il me fit jouir ainsi. Il se déshabilla ensuite et me pénétra avec impatience. Nos regards ne se quittèrent pas, entre gémissements et grognements, entre soupirs et râles, il me dit encore qu'il m'aimait et j'en fis autant.

Quand, repue, je pus penser clairement, je me penchai vers lui.

« Alors quel sera ton nom ? Que je sache à qui je suis fiancée... »

« Edward Cullen. »

**FIN**

* * *

_J'ai envie d'écrire la suite de leurs aventures à Londres mais je préfère prévenir, ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite, j'ai d'autres histoires à écrire. Alors pour celles qui ne suivaient pas encore cette fic, faites le !;-) je préviendrai quand la suite sera publiée._

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews, pour vos encouragements et votre enthousiasme !_

_Très inspiré du film « Lust, Caution » d'Ang Lee, superbe._


End file.
